I Can Do Anything You Can Do Better
by GraceAbbene
Summary: Fred& Hermione's daughter is trying to make a name for herself as she goes through her 7th year at Hogwarts. Even though she is 1 of the only Weasley girls born in the last century, that is not going to be the reason she's remembered! Sapphire is looking for love for her friends, but could stumble upon it for herself. Next Generation. Continuation of 'Through the Years'
1. Last Summer

This story wouldn't exist without JK Rowling. Some might be my own charcters, but they wouldn't have been thought up …. please excuse me in advance for spelling glitches.

If you're just starting reading my stories, this is the third in a series of sorts, but you do not absolutely have to read the others.

**Well here goes nothing… introducing Sapphire Molly Weasley solo edition! =)**

* * *

SW pov*

All my life, whenever I met someone new, apparently I wasn't new to them. I love my big family so much, but people always know who I am. I'm one of four girls born a Weasley in the last hundred years, so I'm recognized frequently in the wizarding world. (There's still a frame on Grandma's wall at the Burrow from the Quibbler with the picture and article about Aunt Ginny, Torie, Lily, and I.) My mum also saved the wizarding world with her two best friends, and my dad co-founded the famous WWW, so most wizards know of their unusual love story.

I love who I am, and my family. I'm my daddies' princess, my mum's baby girl, and my older brothers' favorite person to prank or protect. I just wish I could meet someone that didn't already know my name, and expect me to act a certain way! Don't get me wrong, I love my life, but I need a change, some adventure!

Sure, my hair isn't flaming red like most of my cousins, so at first glance many people might not know my last name. My curly vibrant auburn hair is a mix between my mum and dad's. (My mum sometimes jokes and says she's jealous that mine isn't bushy like hers was, but my father jokes right back and says it's because I have half perfect genes.) Everyone always comments on my stunning blue eyes or smile from my dad, and my small, delicate nose, and high cheek bones from my mum. My Grand-mum smiles every time I smile because I have my dad's smile exactly, and "she just loves seeing her grandbabies look like her own grown-up babies."

… The only thing I hate about my 5'4 petite frame is that all of my brothers and guy cousins (I have 18 if you include Teddy.) feel the need to always protect me. I can take care of myself, thank you very much! That's why I'm happy that I am FINALLY the seventh year in the family (well me, Joey, Jake, and Preston), so that makes me (us) at the top of the totem pole for once!

I have always been around guys. I grew up with a lot, so I'm not one of those girls that are afraid of guys. My problem was usually that my brothers or cousins don't like the idea of a guy fancying me.

_It had all started__4th year when Adam Wood asked me to go to Hogsmead with him. I had been so excited, that after I had shyly accepted, I ran to the 5__th__ year's girl dorm after class to tell one of my best friends and cousin the big news. She was very excited for me but advised me not to tell my cousins and ESPECIALLY not my brothers, because last year they had used my dad's products (which I think they had gotten for free after telling my dad what they were going to use them for.) to prank her date, Dan Quinn. Luckily they weren't too mean, because Dan was friends with the boys afterwards._

_Even though I tried my hardest not to let them find out, it was impossible to keep news from the twins. Trev and Ty were like my dad and Uncle George. They knew every inch of the castle and everything that went on in it. So next thing I knew I had Trevor and Tyler in my room telling me how disgusting boys were. (Don't ask me how two guys got in the girls dorm, they're the twins.) They have their ways._

_In the end they didn't achieve what they wanted, because I still went on my first date. _

It's now the summer before my 7th year, and there are only 2 weeks left till we return to school. Earlier this week we received our Hogwarts letters, and mum had gone crazy when she found out I was going to be head girl. I'm excited too, don't get me wrong, but I am just tired of everyone but my mum and Johnny making fun of me for it … even my dad has made a few jokes although he is really proud, deep down.

I'm so happy that my best friend Emma is coming over today and is staying for the rest of the summer. She has always kept me sane with all of the boys around. Emma and I have been best friends for as long as I can remember. Her, Lily and I would always hang out at family parties, because her parents Neville and Cho were always invited…

I was overjoyed as my friend came tumbling out of the fire place. (Emma had her dad's coordination on land, but her mum's on a broom.) She looks so much like her mum. She has black long, straight hair, brown eyes, and a small nose. She, like me has her dad's smile, and also his paler skin tone. Many guys think she's very pretty, including one of my favorite guy cousins Joey.

"AHHHHHHHH FIRE WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE HEAD GIRL?!" she shrieked out as she regained her balance

"HEY EMMA! I've missed you! … wait, how did you know? I was going to tell you when you got here."

"Well, you see, I was … made prefect … so I just figured … sorry I ruined the surprise .." she said looking guilty.

"Oh Emma … you didn't ruin anything! … wait, OhMyGAWD! You made prefect!!!!! That's so exciting!!!!"

She blushed and said, "Thanks, mum and dad were really excited before they left for their vacation. I'm just worried about all the guys on the quidditch team … they'll never let me live it down …"

(Her parents always go on a vacation for the last two weeks in the summer because Neville has to go and teach while Cho stays home with their younger children. Emma's siblings stay with their grandparents.)

"Oh don't worry about it … we can take them!" I laughed

"WHAT'S THE NOISE IN HERE?!" came a voice from the other room … oh no …

In came the twins, Greg, and Joey … DUN DUN DUNNN

"What, I thought you guys were at work?" I asked the twins and Greg.

"Well, you see dad said we could have the day off to make sure you stayed out of trouble with Emma, while mum is at the Ministry meeting." Said Trevor with a smirk, ughh my dad was so protective.

"Yup, my dad (George) is working the Diagon Alley Shop, and your dad is working the Hogsmead Shop." Said Greg trying to look important.

"We were thinking we could play some quidditch … wanna play?" asked Tyler

"But we understand if you prefects want to go hang out with Preston or something." Joey said with a smirk looking at Emma. Who scowled back at him.

"Maybe in a little bit guys … but Emma probably wants to get unpacked …" I replied

"AWWWWWW come on Fire puhhhh leaseeeee play! Our brothers are never home so we can't play like we always did when we were younger!" whined Joey

"Oh grow up Joseph! They're still here all the time and you know it. I only _wish_ they were gone." I said with big a smirk and then turned to help Emma levitate her trunk upstairs.

"Come on Em!" Begged Joey, "We need a seeker!"

She turned and smiled sweetly making him think he had won. "Shouldn't have made the prefect joke Joseph." We started to giggle as we hurried up the stairs and into my room.

We caught up as she unpacked. I didn't get to see her a lot during the summer, because she had to baby sit her younger siblings. After she was done unpacking we went down stairs to get some lunch. As soon as we were done eating the boys surrounded us and made us play.

It was a quick game of three on three, because it started to thunder storm, so we had to go inside. I've always hated thunderstorms, but I'm terrified of them if I'm outside. Emma and I ran inside and tried to think of what we could all do instead.

We decided we were going to have a movie afternoon. We called the boys to come in and watch it with us, made some popcorn, and watched Taken.

I'm really starting to think that Emma was mad at Joey, because she has barely talked to him all day. She's probably mad about the prefect comment …

It was an intense movie, about a girl who was kidnapped while she was on vacation. We all seemed to like it. … Last time we had a movie afternoon it was just Emma, Joey and I, so we made him watch a chick flick … that didn't go over too well.

When the movie was over mum called us all in for dinner.

"Hey mum, how was your meeting?" I asked as we all sat down at the table.

"Oh, you know, just the same old boring stuff. I feel like I've been working there for forever ," she said as she brought the food to the table. My mum had decided not to work until the twins went to Hogwarts. I also started the 1st grade, so no one would be home. She got her job back at the ministry, and she loved it.

"So, how was your day here?" Mum asked.

"We had a full house today," I said with a glare at my dad

"Oh really? Emma got here, but who else?"

"The twins, Greg, and Joey …" I said smiling at my dad. Mum was going to be mad he gave them the day off of work. She always gave my dad a hard time, because he doesn't understand that I'm 17 now! He should remember since I just had my birthday! … she also thinks the twins have it too easy. Their first real job after school was getting the Hogsmead branch of WWW, so dad and Uncle George could work together again. Mum thought they got it too easily. All they did before it was work at the shops every summer while at school. She said they didn't work for it.

"Oh really?" mum said looking at dad with a smirk, "I thought the boys just came over after work."

Dad looked sheepishly at mum and said, "I thought the girls would get lonely, and I didn't want them to get in trouble …"

"Fred …" mum said dangerously.

"Ok fine, I knew there was going to be a thunderstorm sometime today, and I didn't want the girls to freak out."

Mum smiled. "That was very thoughtful Fred."

I blushed. Dad's right. I am still a baby. I'm 17 and still afraid of thunderstorms. Mum said it was because I associate them with people leaving. Like when Johnny left for Hogwarts, but still, that's pathetic.

We finished eating dinner, and then Emma, Joey, and I went upstairs to my room to talk. Joey laid on Emma's cot, on his back and was throwing a ball in the air and catching it, while Emma and I sat on my bed reading magazines.

Joey paused and looked over at us sadly and said, "Look Em, I know you're mad, but I'm sorry about the whole prefect thing. I didn't mean to make fun of you. I'm just going to miss the fun we had when we hung out while Fire was away patrolling."

Emma looked up from her magazine with a small smile on her face, "It's okay Joey."

"So I'm forgiven?!"

She laughed at the eager look on his face, "Yeah, I suppose you are."

"YES!" He said throwing his fist in the air. "I think this year is going to be awesome," he said as he laid back down so he could keep throwing the ball. "I mean we so have a chance to get the cup again, don't you think Em?"

"Yeah, I think we have a great chance. Don't we have practice tomorrow at Jake's?"

"Yup … I'm so glad we have a full returning team. It was nice to be able to practice in the summer."

They continued to talk to each other for a while … they always get like this. They start talking and then forget anyone else is in the room. I would mind, if I didn't already know how much they liked each other, but were too shy to act on it. They had always liked each other, and I had always known.

With his strawberry blonde from a mix between his mum and dad, and blue eyes from his dad, many girls thought Joey was a hunk. He was also tall, and played qudditich, so Emma thought he would never see her as anyone besides a teammate.

How did Emma miss the glares Joey was sending her date, every time someone asked her out? Last year, Joey about killed the7th year Ravenclaw prefect when he asked Emma to the spring fling dance. It was for the 6th and 7th years and Joey had just worked up the courage to ask her, when he found out she already had a date.

Also, she doesn't even think anything of it when he calls her Em! He's called her that since fourth year, and is thee only one who does!! It's so cute that he has his own nick name for her, but she doesn't even acknowledge it.

All of a sudden Greg came in, "Sorry to interrupt this party, but we have to go home Joey. Mum misses her babyyyyy."

"Shut up Greg," Joey said as he threw the ball at his brother. It hit him right on the nose, "See you tomorrow ladies!" He called as he left the room running from his brother who wanted revenge for getting hit in the face.

I turned to Emma. "I bet he asks you out before Christmas!"

She got this shocked look on her face, "Fire! How many times do I have to tell you he doesn't like me!"

I gave her a glare, "Okay. Whatever. I'm not going to fight with you about this. We'll see whose right. Night." And I turned off the lights.

She got over into her bed, "Night Fire."

The next morning I woke up with a start. Something was different. I looked over at Emma's bed and saw a note. I got up to see what it said.

_Sapphire-The boys made me get up early and go to Jake's house to practice. You should come when you get up! –wish I was still sleeping like you, Emma_

I got up, pulled my hair back in a pony tail, got dressed, and went down stairs. I grabbed some bacon and floo'ed over to Jake's house. I walked into the kitchen and found my Aunt Natasha cooking lunch.

I sat down at the table to talk to her. She's always been a cool Aunt and she's easy to talk to. I always make an effort to talk a lot with my aunts, because they usually don't get any girl time.

"Hey, how's it going?" I asked with a smile.

"Oh, fine. Just cooking the qudditich team some lunch." She said distractedly .

"Do you need any help?" I asked, and when she didn't respond I had to ask again.

"Sure, thanks Fire, I just have a lot on my mind," she answered embarrassedly.

"Really like what?"

"Well, it's actually surprising news …"

"Really? You know how much I love surprises." I smiled encouragingly, since she looked nervous.

"Well … I found out, I'm about two and a half months pregnant …"

"AAAHHHH!!!!! That's so exciting! Does grand-mum know?!"

She smiled, "Nope, you're the first one I've told besides Charlie. I'm just afraid people will think I'm too old …"

"No one will think that … Do you honestly think Grandmum Weasley would EVER be sad about a new grandchild??"

Aunt Natasha smiled, "You're right Fire. I'll tell everyone at the family breakfast on Sunday. Are you excited to be going back to Hogwarts? I know Jacob is." … she's the only one who calls him Jacob …

"Oh yes!" I exclaimed, "I can't wait to be head girl. And Emma and I were thinking of going to Diagon Alley after family breakfast for our school supplies. No one usually goes on Sunday … can Jake go?" I asked pleadingly.

Aunt Natasha smiled, "Of course he can Fire. You keep Joseph and Jacob in line. Sometimes I don't know what we would do without you!"

I smiled sweetly. If there were only two things in life I could do, it would be helping people with their problems, and getting people to let me do something.

The following Sunday after a long week of fun Emma, Joey, Jake and I floo'ed to Diagon Alley after breakfast at Grand mum's. (I was right, everyone was thrilled over Aunt Natasha's pregnancy.) We went to all the essential stores. Buying books, quills, ink, bags, new robes, and a stash of candy that would probably not even last that long.

After we had bought everything we went to get some ice cream, Emma and I sat down at a table and made the guys go get the ice cream cones.

"Emma, I really think he likes you! Just go for it." I encouraged her.

"Fire, Joey will never see me as anything besides a team mate, when will that finally get through your head?"

I smirked, "NEVEERRRRR!"

Emma had gone back to trying to convince me I was wrong when all of a sudden I heard someone call my name, "SAPPHIRE WEASLEY!"

I turned around to see one of my good friends Tiffany Issca. She was with her friends from Slytherin, Erin Prince and Glenda Goyle.

"Hey girls! Doing your school shopping?" I asked with a smile.

"Yup, almost through the monster of a list … and you?" Tiffany replied with a smile. We had been good friends since first year and then our friends were pleasant with each other, but house rivalry was hard to get past, especially for those on the qudditich team like Emma and Glenda.

"Yes, actually we were just getting done. We sent our servants in to get us ice cream." I joked.

"Excuse me!" Jake protested loudly as he came out of the store with our ice cream, "We most certainly are not your servants …" He jokingly got down on one knee and handed me my ice cream. "Here is you chocolate cone, oh princess." Joey copied him and did the same thing for Emma with her strawberry one.

… Jake usually let Joey do all the talking … unless Tiffany was around … hmmmm

I laughed, "well guys I guess we'll see you next week! Have a great rest of the summer! Maybe we could all get together sometime." I called over my shoulder as we headed back to my and Joey's dad's store to floo home. I wouldn't tell my mum, but we bought a few products.

The rest of the summer consisted of qudditich, girl time with Emma, and hanging out with boys in my family. I'm tired of being one of the guys with my cousins. I need something new and exciting … Little did I know this year was going to be full of changes, and surprises.

**

* * *

**

Okay … so I know it might be a little rushed, but it's only the first chapter and has to set everything up. Tell me if you think I should update. –Grace

* * *

!


	2. Back At Hogwarts

****I'm going through an just changing the names of the malfoy children... I will edit this someday! IF YOU READ THROUGH THE YEARS THE ELDEST MALFOR IS ORION DRACO, NEXT IS SCORPIUS ABRAXAS, AND THE DAUGHTER IS LYRA DAPHNE**

* * *

I walked quickly towards the wall. I had never been afraid of it, even when I was little and we were dropping Johnny off. It was just that it was my last time going through it at the start of the year … it was weird to think this was my last year at Hogwarts … just plain weird.

This morning had been a scramble to get ready, because everyone decided to come. Mum, Dad, Johnny, Tyler, and Trevor. I have a feeling the boys just came to be obnoxious, but mum will be angry if they ruin this. We made it to the platform a little early, but I wanted to be here on time. I WAS head girl.

"Oh Sapphire!" Mum said as she started to tear up. "My baby is going to her last year of school! I'm so proud of you sweetie. You just do your best as head girl, and keep up with your studies … don't get too overwhelmed! I love you so much!"

I smiled and hugged her "love you too mum!" and then faced my dad, "Well Princess, you behave yourself, and don't get kicked out of your position too soon, or else your mum might start to cry again." He joked.

"FRED!" mum glared.

He gave me a hug, "Have fun this year. I love you, and I'm proud of you too. Just don't get too close to the head boy. Head boys are always bad people!"

"HEY! Dad I was head boy!" joked Johnny, "But in all seriousness Fire, you'll do great. I love you. Have a good year, and dad's probably right about THIS head boy. He's bad news. I can tell already."

(They were all worried about me rooming with a boy that wasn't family. Dad had been praying it would be Preston, but I was glad it wasn't.)

The twins came over and hugged me. "I know it was tuff without us last year," Tyler said is a sad voice as he pretended to wipe away a tear.

"But stay strong Fire! You can sneak out a secret passage way any day and come visit us at the shop!" laughed Trev

"Boys! You know perfectly well that Sapphire will not be sneaking out and missing classes to see you!" mum said with a smile. "She'll be coming to visit me at home."

I laughed, "Bye everyone! I love you all, and I promise to write each of you at least once a week!" I turned and walked towards the train. It seems that Emma and Joey had already gotten on. Oh well, they knew I had to go to the heads compartment.

I walked nervously towards the front of the train I took a deep breath. There is no need to be nervous! I can handle this I opened the door of the compartment and there he was. The Head Boy. Scorpius Malfoy?

He turned as the door opened and smirked a Malfoy smirk. "I figured it would be you."

I crossed my arms over my chest, "And what is that supposed to mean?" It bugged me that he had a guess when I had no idea who Head Boy was going to be. I couldn't tell if this was a good or bad thing. I don't really know Malfoy. I generally hang out with Gryffindors, my cousins, and a people from other houses who I sit by in class. Malfoy is none of those. As I had been thinking of who could be head boy I couldn't really think of someone I DIDN'T want it to be … I can get along with just about anyone.

"Oh, I don't know ... just who else could it possibly be?" He sat down and leaned back. He really was good looking. I mean sure, a little part of me was hoping it would be his cousin Leighton Zambini because I have had a little crush on him since like first year. Although.. Scorpius' mysterious silver blue eyes, short, dark, brown hair, and tall frame fit from qudditich made my heart beat quicken. I couldn't help but smile at McGonagall's choice. This was going to be an interesting year.

"So I was thinking we could plan out what we were going to say in the prefect's meeting … sound good?"

"Sounds great, you do that." He said with a smirk. Maybe he was more like his brother than I originally thought.

I took a deep breath, "Fine, but just so you know. I'm used to slacking, lazy boys, so don't think you'll always get away with this."

Soon the prefect meeting was over and I decided to go back with Emma to her compartment with the Gryffindors. We all played exploding snap and too quickly the train ride was over. We rode in the carriages and ran quickly to the front doors, because it was pouring down rain.

Emma, Lynn, Grace, Joey, Jake, Brandon, Adam, and I all sat towards the middle of the table. I feel really close to my fellow Gryffindors in my year. We have all been friends since the beginning, and have gotten closer. Brandon and Grace have been going out since 5th year.

McGonagall made a few unimportant announcements and then we all began to eat. We were eating, talking and laughing when I sensed someone behind me. I turned around and Professor McGonagall was there, "Sapphire I'm sorry I couldn't talk to you sooner, but something came up. Your head's common room is on the 6th floor and it's the portrait of all four founders. The password is unity." She finished quickly and headed off towards the Slytherin table.

I finished eating and then went off to find my common room. I walked with Emma until we got to the 6th floor and I got off the stairs and she kept going.

"Night Emma! This is so weird leaving you!" I said with a sad smile.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. This is our first time at Hogwarts that were not rooming together …"

"Awww this is so sad! We'll have to have slumber parties!"

She smiled, "I just hope that the rain doesn't turn into a thunder storm."

My eyes got big, "Oh no! What am I going to do during thunder storms?!"

Emma laughed, "You'll figure something out. Night!"

I looked down the hallway and it didn't look too friendly. 'I want the Gryffindor common room back!' I thought as I walked down the abandoned hall. All of a sudden I heard someone behind me, so I turned quickly with my wand at point.

"Relax Weasley. It's just me." Scorpius said with a smirk.

"Oh, I'm so sorry … It's just a little creepy up here." I apologized as I lowered my wand.

He laughed as continued to walk, "You do know the Gryffindor common room is even above this floor. Does that mean it's even more creepy?"

I glared at him, "Very funny." We reached the portrait so I said "Unity" quickly. I took a deep breath and walked in. There was a short entrance area that opened up to a very cozy common room. It was smaller than the Gryffindor one, but this one was just for two people. There were two desks on opposite sides of the room close to the entrance, and then on the far wall was a beautiful fire place with a couch and two comfy chairs by the fire. The chairs were gold and silver. It was a very pretty room.

In the middle of each of the side walls were doors to our rooms. I walked quickly to the door on the right, walked up the stairs and found my room. It was about the size of my room at home, just less stuff. I had a double size bed, a dresser, a book shelf, a full length mirror, a desk, and my trunk was in the corner. I noticed that the theme of my room was pink, and that the house elves had unpacked for me. Mum wouldn't like that, but what she doesn't know won't hurt her.

I walked into the bathroom and it was a good size, but before I could really start to like it I realized it was connected to Scorpius' room. Great. I walked over towards Scorpius' room to see what his looked like. I was surprised to see a brilliant blue, and not the typical Slytherin green. Besides that, it was a normal boyish room.

"Well your room looks nice." I said trying to be friendly. If I was going to have to work with him this year I might as well get to know him better.

"Thanks, it's nice, but extremely weird to have my own room at school." He said shocked to see me at first.

"True, I'm going to miss everyone, but we can have people stay here"

He just sort of nodded and went back to looking around his drawer, so I left to put my stuff around. This place looked too empty, so I put my school books on my desk, my non school books on the shelf, and finally put some picture frames around. I even put one of my family on the mantle above the fire place in the common room.

After I was done decorating I got ready for bed and then fell into a content sleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

...

The next morning I got up early, showered, dressed, dried my hair, and headed off to the Gryffindor common room. I went in and hurried to the girl's 7th year dorm to see if they were actually awake. To my surprise they were up.

"NO WAY! Someone besides me actually set their alarm?!" I joked as I came in.

All my old roommates squealed and came and hugged me. They were almost ready for the day, so we could go down to breakfast soon.

"Well someone had to step up since you abandoned us!" Lynn sad with a sad smile.

"We miss you so much Fire!" Grace said

"I know, I miss you guys too. Come down when you're ready. I'm going to go check on the guys." I said over my shoulder on my way out the door.

"I'll come with, you're going to need some help getting them up. They were up late last night." Emma said as she followed me out. We walked all the way to the 7th year boy's dorm and found all of them still sleeping. Emma and I walked over to Joey's bed, which was the closest to the door. (He had picked that bed first year because it was the shortest walk. He's so lazy.) I realized why Emma wanted to come. They all slept in their boxers …

"WAKE UP BOYS! IT'S THE FIRST DAY OF CLASSES AND YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" I yelled.

They all shot up in surprise, and then all started to complain.

"Fire, why are you in here?" mumbled Brandon

"Yea Fire, Leave. We're tired." Jake whined.

Adam started to get up, "Come on guys, if we're late McGonagall won't let us have qudditich practice tonight. We'll be stuck in detention."

Joey mumbled something I couldn't understand, and started to get up, but then he saw Emma was with me and started to blush. I guess his blue boxers were a little short for his crush to see him in. He usually wore long, boy athletic shorts. haha his face was priceless.

"Hurry up! See you at breakfast. If you don't make it, just go to potions and I'll bring you bacon." I yelled. Emma and I headed down to the common room and then we all left to go to breakfast. We got our schedules and ate a good meal. As I suspected, the boys didn't come down in time to eat, so I picked up the plate of bacon to bring it to class.

We walked into our first class, which was potions. The professor really liked me, so he didn't mind the bacon. I walked to my usual table and sat down. The Gryffindor boys were the last to class, and when they got there they sprinted to my table.

"Wow Fire you're the best!" yelled Joey.

"I don't know what we would do without you." Smiled Jake as he shoved another piece into his mouth.

"I seriously love you." Joked Adam as he took the plate back to his and Brandon's table. The rest of the room just laughed as the boys shoveled in the bacon.

The rest of the day passed like any other. In transfiguration I sat by Tiffany as usual. Then in arithmancy I took a seat in the front by Jake, because last year I had, had a little trouble in that class. All the numbers made my head hurt. Hopefully this year I would do better since I sat in the front.

After classes we all headed to dinner. This year was going to be a very busy year so after dinner I headed to the library to get some books and then went to my room to write my parents. It had been a long day and I was tired, so I decided to write a quick letter before I went to sleep.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_Everything is great at Hogwarts. It feels great to be back, and it's the same as ever. Well, besides there's this new class called Life Skills, and all 7th years have to take it. I don't know much about it yet because McGonagall just announced it today at breakfast, but it sounds interesting. I miss you guys, and Joey's already gotten a detention. big surprise there! He tried to charm our potion's professor cloak pink …Oh yeah and dad, don't flip out, but the Head Boy is Scorpius Malfoy. He seems to be up for the challenge of working with me, but we'll see how long he lasts in the position. I'll keep you posted on everything._

_Love Sapphire_

* * *

_**Well I'll update soon if I get reviews! How do you like it? -Grace**_


	3. Match Maker Me

Disclaimer: JK R owns HP

* * *

The next three weeks were beyond busy, but my days fell into a pattern. Sleep, breakfast, classes, lunch, classes, free time for friends or writing family, dinner, homework, and then back to sleep.

Scorpius and I were starting to work together a little at head's duties. We were still in the stage of in formalness, since we didn't know each other well. Always saying 'excuse me' if we went in the bathroom at the same time etc. But he always had to put in his side of everything, which could get annoying, especially during patrols. I don't care is he thinks the Great Hall tables should be switched, because Slytherin is the furthest walk.

It was the first Saturday qudditich match, Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff and everyone was excited to go. I had wished the team good luck last night, so I took my time getting ready. I put on my favorite light blue muggle jeans, and a red muggle 'jersey' shirt my grandpa had gotten everyone for Christmas last year. It had my name on the back, and it looked very cute. I dried my hair and let it down and curly. I made sure to cast the ant-frizz charm Lily had taught me so long ago.

I went down to the Great Hall and grabbed a quick breakfast before heading out to the pitch. I didn't know who I was going to sit with yet. I always sat with Lily, but she graduated last year. I really miss my cousin.

I wasn't even out the door when I heard my name.

"Hey Sapphire, wait up!" Tiffany called to me.

I paused and waited for her, "Hey Tiffany! You going to the match?"

"Oh yeah, everyone is! You have to come sit with me for a while! I won't take no for an answer! I never get to see you this year."

I laughed, "Sure, I'll sit with you, but you see me all the time Tiffany."

She laughed too, "I guess I just don't see you enough."

I smirked, "Or you just want me to sit with you, so you have an excuse to cheer Jake on."

Tiffany blushed, "Is it really that obvious?"

I smiled reassuringly, "No, I bet no one else knows. I just notice these things. I'm very observant about these things … just call me cupid!"

She laughed, "Do you think he likes me? He seems to talk to me more than other girls. Not that I stalk him to see, or anything…"

I smiled, "I know Jake very well. I get the feeling he likes you Tiff, and I wouldn't just say that to make you feel better either."

She beamed at me. "Really? If he does really well today I'm going to go congratulate him after the game … is that stupid?" she asked nervously as she guided me towards the Slytherin section. I didn't even notice what she was doing until she tried to pull me into the front row by Erin Prince.

"NO it wouldn't be stupid! Hey Erin! … and NO I am not sitting here … and you know why!" I said giving Tiffany a 'KELSEY KRUM SITS BY YOU LOOK,' but I was interrupted before I could continue by … guess who

"What wouldn't be stupid? If you're involved in it, it's stupid _WEASLEY_. And why are you over here anyways?" Kelsey said in a rude voice.

I turned and looked at Tiffany and she mouthed 'PLEASE!' She gave me a look, begging me to stay here.

"Oh hello Kelsey, it's nice to see you too. It doesn't have anything to do with me, so don't worry, it's not stupid. You can talk with Tiff about it later if you want, and as for me sitting here … I lost a bet." I said with a glare towards Tiffany.

She started to laugh until Kelsey asked her about what we had been talking about before. I was about to turn and watch the game when someone from behind me asked me a question.

"What kind of bet did you lose?" Leighton asked me with a smile. He was so good looking! How did I not notice him behind me before? Hopefully I hadn't done anything too embarrassing … yet

I smirked, "Sorry but if I told you, I'd have to kill you."

He laughed, "I'd take that chance."

I turned around giving him a look, daring him to say that again, "Want to say that again?" I asked giving him an innocent look. I then noticed Scorpius beside him smirking at me. "Why don't you ask Scorpius if he thinks I'd do it."

Leighton looked at Scorpius confused for a second, but then understood, "Dude, I have to share a bathroom with her. I wouldn't put anything past her!" Scorpius laughed.

I smirked and turned back towards the game. Kelsey was glaring at me and I didn't want to give her more of a reason to hate me. Tiffany leaned in and whispered sarcastically, "Thanks Sapphire."

I turned and smiled, "No problem, you had it coming." All she could do was laugh because she knew I was right. Kelsey would be bugging her until she knew what we were talking about.

The rest of the game went by quickly, because the Hufflepuff team was nothing compared to Gryffindor. With Adam Wood as keeper, Kenny Spinnet, Jake Weasley, and Paul Creevy as chasers, Joey and Rylan Weasley as beaters, and Emma as seeker no one stood a chance. Besides MAYBE Slytherin.

At the end of the game I turned to Tiffany, "Look, I see my Aunt over in the adult section, so I'm going to go say hi, but you better have, you know what, by the time I get down there." I turned and hurried off to see how my Aunt Natasha was doing.

She had come to see Jake play the first game in his last year, "Hey Aunt Natasha! You're looking good!"

"Hey Sapphire, oh don't say that, you know I look huge!" She joked.

"So is it a boy or girl?" I asked.

"I'm not going to find out until the birth," she said with a smile.

"That's exciting! I hope it's a girl, but I don't want to get my hopes up," I said with a smile. We talked for a while longer, but then I had to go. Most people had returned to the common room, but Tiff was on the edge of the field and signaling for me.

I hurried down to her. She looked excited, "I'm guessing you said good job …"

"I did! And you'll never guess what happened!" She said happily.

"Uhhh, he said thanks?" I asked confused.

"No! Well, yes he did, but he also asked me out! Can you believe it?" She was saying as we continued to walk off the field.

"I'm a bit surprised, but in a good way. Also a bit sad I missed it," I said with a smile.

"I know! I was so surprised. He asked me to wait and go to your common room with him!"

"That should be fun," I said encouragingly.

"I just can't believe this! I've liked him for so long Sapphire" she was saying, but the team came out s she stopped short.

"Good game guys!" I told them all, and I gave Jake a smirk as he walked up to Tiffany.

He just sort of shrugged his shoulders and put his arm around his girlfriend, "Ready Tiff?" He knows he'll talk to me later about this

"I'm ready when you are Jake," she said a bit shyly compared to her usual outgoing self.

They walked away, and started towards the castle. Awwww how cute. Why couldn't Joey work up the courage to ask out Emma!

The rest of the team began to make their way after them, but Emma stood where she was. I could tell she was upset about something, but I couldn't tell what. They had just won and she had played wonderfully.

"What's the matter?" I asked her once the boys were a good distance away.

"The locker room smells like gross boy. I'm tired of being the only girl, that cares it smells like a dung bomb in there!" was all she said at first.

"Well, duhh-" I began, but she cut me off.

"And you missed it, but Jake was so cute when he asked Tiffany out! It was like a picture perfect moment! Why can't I have something like that?" she began to ramble.

I paused trying to see how these topics were related.

"I think my liking Joey is utterly hopeless! I mean I've always liked him, and pictured since I was really little, that we would date once at Hogwarts. But look at where that's gotten me! He sees me as a teammate and that's it. I can't do this any longer," she paused to breathe.

"You know you wouldn't be happy sitting in the stands," I tried to reason with her.

"Oh but I would if I was with you and Tiffany, with the best looking guys in the school," she said with a raised eyebrow. Showing she'd noticed I'd been by my long time crush Leighton.

"I don't believe that for a second!" I laughed, knowing she'd be complaining if she wasn't in the game.

We were almost to the castle by now, and the boys were no where to be seen.

"Well, I guess you're right. Maybe I could switch houses, and take Kelsey's place on Slytherin. You'd like that too cause Kelsey would be mad!" She was nearing tears. I could tell, Emma isn't big on telling people how she feels. She holds everything in and then explodes later. (which was what was happening now)

"Emma, want to have a sleep over in my room?" I asked cautiously.

"Do you think I could go back to the celebration in Gryffindor like this? I'm a wreck! I don't even know what's wrong with me? Why am I upset? We just won!" She said miserably.

"Emma you're allowed to have emotional break downs, especially with your best friend," I tried to comfort her as I led her to the portrait to the heads common room.

"UNITY," she practically screamed. The portrait swung open, "Sapphie, I can't go back to the Gryffindor Tower. I'm moving in here!" She announced as we entered the common room.

I saw Scorpius and Leighton on the sofa. They looked at us in shock.

"Sorry Emma, but we can't have permanent guests. You can stay for a while though," I said nervously with a glance at the boys begging them not to say anything.

She plopped down on the couch, and noticed the boys for the first time.

"Good game," Scorpius said a bit nervous about the situation, but I smiled at him for his effort.

"Oh thanks," she replied, distracted for a minute.

I sat down on the floor by the fire, "So Emma, what did you think of the charms test yesterday?"

She didn't seem to remember we'd discussed it yesterday. She began to talk, but then stopped and looked above me on the mantle. Shite! The family picture!

She groaned and threw a pillow at the frame. I hurried over to catch it, but Leighton laughed, "A bit off aim if you were going for Sapphire."

"Why would I have thrown it at Fire?" She asked confused.

"Looked that way to me too," Scorpius volunteered.

"Well I wasn't. Just her annoying cousin," Emma huffed.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. I looked at Emma frantically, because I knew it was Joey. Apparently so did she, because she was frozen in her spot. THINKKK … I thought to myself. I need a plan.

"Just a minute!" I called and hurried over to Emma.

"It's just me, Joey" I heard from the other side of the door, as I yanked Emma over to sit between the boys on the couch.

"Please help me on this," I whispered to the Slytherin, and then snapped in front of Emma's face to get her out of her trance, "Focus Emma Alice Longbottom. Laugh with the boys."

"I'mm Coomminng Joseph!" I sang as I ran to the door.

"Must you use my full name?" He asked with a smirk as I opened the door.

"Yes I must, JOSEPH!" I said with a smile, acting completely normal.

"Is Emma here? She never came up to celebrate … with the team," he sounded concerned, but I heard a sigh from behind me, as he said the word _team_.

"She is actually" I didn't know what to do next.

"Really, is she coming up soon?" he asked looking around me.

"Actually I'm spending the night here, but thanks for being concerned," I heard her say.

I saw his eyes narrow as he saw who she was sitting by. I felt bad doing this to him, but maybe he needed this… a bit of encouragement.

"Oh," was all he said, and then turned to leave.

I followed him towards the door, "See you tomorrow Joey."

"Actually you won't. I'm going to visit Greg and the twins," he sounded a bit angry.

"Can I go too?" I asked.

"I guess, but it's a family thing," he said a bit rudely, so Emma couldn't go.

I gave him a look and whispered, "I told you to act years ago, so don't be short with me!" Then slammed the door.

Emma sat in silence for a few minutes, and I made my way over to them.

"You're leaving tomorrow?" Scorpius asked.

"Yup through the shrieking shack, but thanks for helping us guys," I finished with a grateful smile.

I looked at Emma with concern as she got a wicked smile on her face, "Did you see how mad he was? Just imagine what he'll do when he finds out I'm joining Slytherin."

I wanted to slap my forehead. The boys looked at her in surprise, "She's having a bad day," I explained.

"Is all this trouble over Joey Weasley?" Asked Leighton.

"Yes," croaked Emma.

"Just make him jealous," Leighton said with a shrug.

Emma looked at him with a look that only I understood, 'how could he be jealous if he doesn't like me?' She's the only one who doesn't see it … "Come on Emma," I said as I led her to my staircase.

"You just let me know if you want me to help you," Leighton called.

I heard a thump, and then I think I heard Scorpius say, "Show some sensitivity you prat."

Who would of thought Scorpius was such a sweet heart? Well I didn't dote on it long, because the rest of the night was spent persuading Emma to not give up on Joey just yet.

…

The next morning Emma was not the only one upset with Joseph. He left without me, so I decided not to go visit our brothers. Emma and I spent the majority of the day in the library doing homework. Around 7 we left to go to the Prefect meeting.

7:30 rolled around and Scorpius was no where to be found, so I ran the meeting all by myself. How could he forget? Did he expect me to pick up his slack? If so, he was seriously mistaken. I was a little disappointed because he had seemed to be holding his own as head boy … guess he was stopping that.

After the meeting we ran into Lyn and Grace, and they helped me talk Emma into staying in her room tonight. As they headed back to Gryffindor Tower I went back to The Head's dorm.

I opened the door to find Scorpius, and Leighton laying on the couches with their brooms propped on the table. Malfoy skipped the heads meeting for qudditich?

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME MALFOY?" I asked loud enough to make them jump.

"Huh, what?" Was all Scorpius got out.

"You skipped to hang out with Zambini! I thought you were better than that!" I said as I put my hands on my hips.

He looked confused for a second, but then looked guilty, "Oh yea, the heads meeting …"

"Yeah, THAT! I don't believe that false guilt for a second! I grew up with the Weasley twins so don't even try that!" I said angrily, and made my way towards my stairs, "and take a shower! You stink!" I called down after me before I slammed my door.

Ohhh the nerve of him! Slacking for qudditich! I got ready for bed, and decided to call it a night.

…

"I think he knows I'm mad at him," Emma said with a smile in Charms the next day.

"Well good, because so am I. I kind of feel bad though, cause I took some of my anger towards Joey out on Scorpius," I said with a smile.

"About not showing to the meeting?" she asked.

"Yes, I got back to my dorm and he's laying on the couch! I yelled quite loudly…" I relied the story.

"Did he say sorry? I mean if he did, he's better than Joey!" She said a bit angrily.

I blushed and told her how I'd reacted this morning when Scorpius approached me in the common room…

"_Morning Sapphire," he said with a nervous smile as I entered the common room._

"_Morning," I replied shortly._

"_I just wanted to say sorry, and to let you know it will never happen again," he began._

_I nodded, so he continued._

"_I bought you these to make up for it. My dad taught my brother and I that the boys are most likely always in the wrong, and chocolate is a good way to say sorry," he said handing me a box of the finest chocolate from Diagon Alley._

_I looked at him with narrowed, "And here I thought you weren't the typical Malfoy, but you're no different at all! You bought me something to make up for doing something wrong. You can't buy everything you want in life Scorpius! That doesn't work with me! Next time just remember the meeting!"_

"You didn't!" Emma said with a smirk.

"Oh, but I did!" I said with a smile.

"I'm so jealous! How can you say exactly what you want?" She asked, seeking wisdom.

"I just don't like Scorpius, so I'm not nervous. Someday you'll be able to say exactly what you want to Joey," I assured her.

"I seriously doubt that," she mumbled.

"All you have to do is tell him how you feel Emma, and everything would be perfect!" I tried to explain for the 3482093482098 time.

"Oh Please, I would just embarrass myself as usual," she replied as she always did in her stubborn way. We were leaving charms and I could tell Joey wanted to join our conversation.

"Do you have qudditich tonight Emma, or do you not get the pitch because Slytherin has practice?" I asked bringing up a topic Joey could intervene in.

I've made it my goal to get these two together. It pains me to see how much they like each other and how much happier they would be together. I know Emma doesn't need a man to be happy, but they belong together. Me on the other hand. I'll never find someone who can stand up to my brothers. Ever.

"Actually, we can't get the pitch tonight, but Wood wants me to go with him to scout Slytherin. That's what they get for taking our time from us!" She replied with a mischief smile.

"You are? Why didn't Wood tell all of the team to go?" asked Joey.

Emma turned to him in surprise, "Oh I didn't know you were there. I'm not sure why he didn't tell the whole team."

I smiled, "Oh, Joey and I can come too! I just need to do some reading for my charm's essay while I'm there. I won't be doing the scouting anyways. I feel like we haven't all hung out in forever"

"Sounds fun!" Emma said. She completely forgot that she was trying to avoid Joey, "After maybe we can go to Hagrid's for a visit."

I smiled to myself knowing that my plan worked, and went up to my common room to get out of my uniform since charms was my last class of the day. I walked into the common room to find Scorpius and Leighton talking qudditich. I waved and hurried up to change. I knew Emma would need my help deciding what to wear since Joey was coming.

The weather wasn't as nice as it had been so I put on my jean, and a purple shirt and walked back downstairs with my charms book. …hmmm maybe I should let Emma try to do it herself.

I decided that was probably a better idea, and went over to the couch by the fireplace and sat down to read. I could tell the boys were watching me as I went, but tried to ignore them. I began to read. When I read I have no idea what is going on around me. Suddenly someone took my book out of my hands. I looked up in surprise to see Leighton with a smirk on his face.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked with his eyebrow raised.

I couldn't help but be a little taken aback. I was so surprised and he is just so terribly good looking. "Well, I was reading until you took my book away," I said trying to sound annoyed.

He laughed, "We know what you're doing Sapphire. Don't even try to pretend you're not trying to spy on us and try to steal our strategies and tell your Gryffindor friends."

I looked shocked for a second, and glanced over at Scorpius who didn't seem to oppose what Leighton was saying. I stood up quickly and took my book. I would show them.

"Excuse me?" I asked looking right into his eyes.

"You heard me Little Lady," He said with a smirk.

I laughed, "Considering the team is going out to watch your practice tonight. I don't think you should be worried about me listening in, because they'll see how you perform. Not just your talk, because we all know Slytherin is mostly all talk. I just can't believe you would stoop so low as to think I would be listening! I honestly couldn't tell you one word you said while I was reading, but I could tell you about the charm's essay. I'll leave so I don't disturb you, but just so you know. Not every girl is a Kelsey Krum with something vindictive behind everything she does," I finished as I hurried out of the room.

I walked so quickly with the help of my Weasley temper that I didn't hear their replies.

"Wow, I like when she gets mad," Leighton said with a smirk.

"Now you know she wasn't listening to us, because we barely talked and didn't talk about qudditich. I agree though, when she gets mad … anyways she says what she wants and is very articulate, but she is probably the nicest person, even though she is a Gryffindor," Scorpius said as he watched the door shut behind me.

I walked quickly the rest of the way to Gryffindor common room, and was surprised to see Tiffany. "Oh hey Tiff!" I said with a smile.

"Hey Sapphire, Jake said the team was going to watch Slytherin, and you were too. Mind if I come to talk charms with you?" she asked looking nervous. She always wanted to be around Jake, but I could tell she was struggling in charms and needed help.

"Yeah we can talk about our essays. He assigned a long one on the most complex charm of the year," I said with a smile. I'm used to helping people on homework, but it always surprises me how embarrassed people are to ask for help. "I'll be back down, and we can start!" I said to Tiffany as I continued up to see how Emma was doing.

I walked into the room and had to work to hold in my laughter. Emma had the entire contents of her trunk on her bed, and looked disappointed.

"Emma … I think what you're wearing is perfect." I said honestly to my best friend.

She turned around with a shrug, "It's not like it really matters. This is as good as it's going to get, because this was my last option. It's not like he'll ever like me anyways."

I sighed, "You already know my opinion on that."

She rolled her eyes in disagreement on the idea of Joey liking her, and went down the stairs. The team was in the common room waiting so we all left to go down to dinner. It was a short one, because the boys were anxious to get to the pitch. Tiffany and I lagged a little behind the rest and began to talk about charms.

After we got to the pitch and were seated in the corner, I got out my book and began to explain as far as I had read in the head's common room … before I was so rudely interrupted.

Tiffany was squinting at the book in concentration as we were talking, and then smiled when I stopped. "Wow Sapphire, that really helped. Thank you sooo much. I don't know what I would do without you. You're sooo smart! And know just how to explain something so that I can understand."

I laughed, "Glad I could help. I'm not the best so I'm not guaranteeing that's all 100% right."

"Don't listen to her! I bet she just taught you as well as professor could have," Jake said with a smile as he kissed Tiffany on the cheek. "Come on Tiff, their practice is done so we can head towards the castle."

I looked around in surprised. The time had gone by so fast. I picked up my book, and looked back and saw Joey flirting with Emma. I smiled and hurried ahead of them, so they could walk on their own. I hurried down the stairs and towards the castle. I was almost to the stairs in the enterance hall when I heard my name.

"SAPPHIRE!" Came a voice from behind me.

I paused and turned around. Leighton was walking towards me, "So did you enjoy yourself at our practice?"

I looked at him showing no emotion, "I was busy. I can honestly say that I did not see any plays or strategies. Don't worry."

He smiled and put his arm around me, "I never thought you'd use them against me babe."

I looked at him questioningly, "Well, I'm glad we got that cleared up." I shrugged off his arm, and decided to walk up the stairs before Kelsey came in and saw her long time obsessive crush flirting with me.

I hurried up to the Head's common room to start my charms essay, and had gotten a good start on it when Scorpius came in. I was surprised not to see Leighton with him, because the two cousins were best friends and therefore always together.

"Hey," He said with a wave and went up to his room. He shortly came down with his charms book and sat down opposite of me to work. "Have you gotten a good start on it?"

"Not so much, Tiff and I were discussing all aspects of the charm …" I said between writing sentences.

He laughed, "You mean you taught the charm to Tiffany. She's never been the best at charms."

I smiled, "She didn't need much help."

"Yeah I bet. Well I only have one more thing to say before I'll shut up and leave you alone to work on your essay. Just watch out for Leighton. I love him and he is my best friends, but when it comes to girls he tends to be a totally arrogant prat. Just don't get yourself involved with him," he finished earnestly. He looked a bit unsure of himself, and I could tell that his older brother and cousin usually did the talking for him when he was younger.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"I just know what he's going to do before he does. Just be careful, okay?" He asked.

"… uh okay? But I'm being honest when I don't know what I just agreed to," I said looking up for the first time.

"Okay, good," he said and looked down at his paper.

I pretended to be reading my book but my mind was churning with the previous conversation. What had he meant? Why would he try to warn me? I had always had a crush on Leighton… Was Leighton really that bad? Could Scorpius tell I had a crush in his cousin?

* * *

**SORRY if there are mistakes and I know it took long to update. Plz review. ~Grace**


	4. Randomness of Life

**People seem to be reading, just not reviewing … here it goes!**

* * *

How had the time passed so fast? October 29th is already here! Next thing I know it'll be the end of the first semester of my last year at Hogwarts.. I thought as I woke up early on Saturday. I took my shower, and got dressed in my jeans and a blue sweater turtleneck. My hair was its usual curly, oh well why do I bother?

I walked down the stairs, and was surprised to see Scorpius downstairs working on his homework. As soon as I saw him I thought of it.

"Scorpius, what are you doing today?" I asked nonchalantly.

He looked up, "What are you plotting?"

I smiled, "I'm not plotting anything, but we should go shopping for the Halloween feast…"

He looked down at his homework and stood up, "I could go for a break, but we have to go to breakfast first. Come on!"

I laughed as he practically pulled me out of the room. He must have been really hungry, because we made it down to the Great Hall quicker than normal. There were hardly any students at any of the tables, but I was still surprised when he followed me to the Gryffindor table and sat down.

I didn't show my surprise, and simply put chocolate pancakes on my plate. I began to eat, and noticed he had more on his plate but did have quite a few chocolate chip pancakes.

"So I bet this is the first time a Malfoy has ever sat at the Gryffindor table," I said with a smile to show him I didn't mean it in a negative way.

He shrugged as he chewed, "I'm not as anti-Gryffindor as some members of my family would like, but my mum has rubbed off on me. Plus I've never sat here, and since we're rooming together and will be for the rest of the year we might as well get to know each other right?"

I nodded in agreement, "Yeah I agree, my brothers and cousins weren't so sure if I had the right idea when I said I didn't care what house people were in. When Tiffany came over after first year, even my dad was surprised to hear she was in Slytherin and my friend. I just don't think that's right …"

He laughed, "Only you could bring together different houses. Even though I didn't know you well until this year, I could always tell you had that sort of personality. It really is refreshing, when I'm usually around Kelsey."

I looked down at my plate with a slight blush remembering the awful words she said to me 4th year, "Yeah, she's one girl I've given up on even trying to be nice to. Some people are better to be left alone."

I could tell he was analyzing my reaction before he replied, "You just have to remember that it was never anything you did. She's just jealous."

I shook my head, "Tiffany used to tell me that, but I don't know if I believe that." I stood up and went up to MgGonagall at the Head's table. "Good Morning Professor!" I said with a smile.

"Good Morning Miss. Weasley." She said with one of her occasional smiles. I had recently realized that I was one of the few students she smiled around…

"I was wondering if the Head Boy and I could go to Hogsmead and start the planning of the Halloween feast?"

"Why of course, you are so much like your mum. Quite the planner. Here's some money." I smiled and headed back to my seat

"How is it you can always get McGonagall to smile?" He asked with a smirk

I shrugged and stood back up, "I have my ways."

We walked out of the castle and made our way to Hogsmead. We talked occasionally, but I didn't feel the need to fill the gap with meaningless stories because it wasn't an awkward one. When we were almost there it hit me … I better warn him.

"Oh and by the way, the shop I was thinking we should go to since I get a discount is not a good one for your health. I think you should just keep your mouth shut."

"What why?" He asked not catching on.

"Well the store on my list is Weasley Wizard Wheezes, and my brothers own this branch. I'm sure you remember the twins from school two years ago …"

All of a sudden Scorpius looked nervous as we neared the shop. I opened the door. "TREV, TY! I'm here! AND I WILL TELL DAD IF YOU EVEN THINK OF PULLING SOMETHING."

"Oh Sapphie, would we EVER …?" Ty said as he came into view.

" …Think of hurting our only baby sister?" Trev finished. I've sorta missed the twin talk.

"I mean mum would kill us."

"Considering that you're the precious HEAD GIRLLLL in the family"

"She was crying for practically a whole week after you left, " Ty said with a little seriousness.

"hahaha yea! 'My BABY, going to her last year at Hogwarts as head girl!' she would say before bursting into tears." Trev imitated mum.

"We're so jealous of you …" Ty said joked.

"Hey Trev … Ty guess what!" I interrupted their jokes. I had heard these jokes for a whole 3 weeks at home after I had received my letter.

Mum had been ecstatic. Dad was happy because mum was so happy. (Well he was until he realized I was sharing alone space with a boy.) Johnny had been happy for me, because he had been Head Boy when he had been a 7th year, but the twins were a whole different story. They made fun of me for the longest time. They've made fun of me all my life, so it's not like it's something I'm not used to, but I was getting tired of it. I need revenge, and I have the perfect idea!

Oh this was going to be priceless … I glanced over at Scorpius and gave him a pleading look, and the smile I usually give my dad when I'm trying to get out of trouble. …

"Oh! You know how much we love guessing games!" exclaimed Ty in mock excitement.

"HINT!" yelled Trev … wow those two are so obnoxious. they need to grow up.

"… Wow way to act like your 10 again and I'm 8. Well the hint is that … you have to guess who he is." I said pointing towards Scorpius.

"UGHH Sapphie, you have lost your touch." Said Trevor as he walked towards Scorpius.

"This my dear sister, MUST be a Malfoy … sure he does not have the obnoxiously blonde hair, but the features and arrogant look on the face make it obvious who he is." Finished Tyler

"Looks a lot like his brother if you ask me … too much for MY liking." Agreed Trev

"I agree dear twin! … hey wait, Sapphie why are you with HIM?" asked Ty suddenly concerned and not joking.

Scorpius opened his mouth to talk, but I cut him off. I grabbed his hand, and tried to ignore the fact that my heart beat quickened with the contact. "Scorpius is my boyfriend! Ha-ha you guys lose in the guessing game."

The twins looked so shocked I couldn't help but laugh. Scorpius look surprised for a second, but then probably remembered how I had said they loved to joke. And turned his face into an arrogant smirk.

Trevor started walking towards me as if to take me away from him. "YOU …. MALFOY? … HUH?"

Scorpius surprised me by putting his arm protectively around my shoulders. "Well, I see this is shocking news, but if you just give us what we need for the Halloween feast we can just be on our way, and out of your hair." He said with a smirk.

Wow he played his part perfectly! The twins really believed it, and I swear I hear them mumble "Just wait until dad hears about this," under their breath as they handed me the special halloween themed candy, singing pumpkins, and flying bats dad had made for the feast. Five minutes later we were back in the streets of Hogsmead.

"Aw _Sapphie_ doesn't like her brothers making fun of her for being wittle head girl?" Scorpius joked as we walked back towards Hogwarts.

"Ugh, those two never ever let me come without being rude. I told you they were obnoxious … thanks for playing along with the whole dating thing and letting me get them back. As for the nick name Sapphie … they know I hate it but insist on using it anyway. It wasn't so bad when I was little, but it makes me feel young again. But don't even THINK about using it because I can totally take you." I laughed.

"Yeah I doubt you could take me, but I decided it was about time you had some back up in the shop."

"Hahaha thanks again! I'll have to help you out sometime with sibling problems. Too bad your brother is out of Hogwarts. I can't help much there."

"I actually have a second year sister … she's very shy though. Not usually any trouble. Daddy's little girl can do no wrong."

"In my family, that's me!"

"I figured …" he said with a smile. I realized when he actually genuinely smiled, he was beyond handsome.

"HEY! What's that supposed to mean?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Humpfh … fine!" I quickened my speed and remained silent. I hate when guys say 'don't worry about it.' It annoys me to no end! Being silent was something he wasn't used to from me either, because I always have something to say … he probably likes the quiet, but I'm trying to prove a point.

It was beyond aggravating that even in my quickened pace he still kept up with me easily. … Stupid tall people, and their long legs. I glanced at him and he was looking at me questioningly. Why was he looking at me like that? … Oh well, it doesn't matter … I don't care!

I continued walking, and saw my escape from his 'ohmygod she's crazy' look. Hagrid was outside, so I walked towards his hut.

"Hagrid! Hey!" I yelled and waved as I walked towards him.

" 'Ello there Fire! I aven't seen you in a while. My, you get prettier by the day. Lookin' ore like yo're mum everyday. I's remember when you were a little first 'ear."

"Aw thanks Hagrid." I said as I sat down on a tree stump. "Hows your family?"

"Aunt Maxine is great, and so are Walter, and Dora."

"I bet it's hard with them up at the other school in France…"

"Yea it es sometimes, but I see them on weekends."

"That's true" I said as I realized Scorpius had stopped by the lake and sat down. Maybe he was going to say sorry … I doubt it. Malfoy's don't say sorry, but I was curious to see... "Well bye Hagrid, I must be going, but I'll stop by sometime when I can stay for tea!"

"Bring a friend if you like, a boyfriend? Es that boy 'ver there yore boyfriend? 'e keeps 'ookin over 'ere."

"hahahaha oh Hagrid, not a chance. I'll bring Emma, Joey, and Jake! Bye!"

I walked towards the castle and completely ignored Scorpius's presence at the lake.

I was almost to the doors when he caught up to me. "Saph! Wait!"

I stopped and turned around. Scorpius was running to catch up with me. His dark brown hair looked windswept, and it was falling in his stormy light blue Malfoy eyes. He stopped in front of me to catch his breath.

"Yes?" I asked quietly. I was shocked … The way he said my name … (Saff) it sounded so … I don't know… how had no one else called me that before?

"Look, I'm not exactly sure why you're mad at me, but it's bugging me … what did I do?"

… I thought about why I was mad. Sure he had said the line I hated, called me Sapphie, and made fun of me … but why was I over reacting? "Oh, it's nothing really. Just hit a nerve by dismissing me."

He looked confused for a second, but surprised me by saying, "I'm sorry Sapphire Weasley for offending you." He finished with a smirk.

I smirked back, and began to walk upstairs to the head's common room. I started on my homework, and was making a dent in the amount I had, when there was a knock on the door.

I started to get up, but then the door opened. I looked up in confusion, but then I saw Scorpius walk in before Joey.

Joey stuck out his tongue at me, "Hey Fire I miss you in the common room, so I decided to come see you."

"Hey Joey, I miss you too. But we both know you came in here to avoid doing your homework," I said with a laugh.

He shrugged, "You know me too well, but it's a good thing I came because Scorpius is nice enough to let me hear the password." He turned toward Scorpius who was a little ways away, "Thanks man."

"No problem," he said looking up for a second. "Just no pranking me."

Joey laughed and turned back to me, "Fire, I decided this morning when I woke up, that I'm going to ask Emma to Hogsmead."

I looked at him in shock for a second, but then I jumped up, ran over, and gave him a hug. "AHHHHH! Oh Joey, I've been waiting forever for this! I'm so proud of you!"

He smiled looking embarrassed.

I started jumping up and down in excitement, "Why are you still here! Go find her! I love you Joey, and I know you can do this! Now go!" I shooed him out of the room.

Joey nodded, and followed me out of the room. I started to walk with him up to the Gryffindor common room, but we were almost there when Emma came running up.

She looked a bit flushed, and I knew something was up, "You two will never believe what just happened! I went down in the common room, and as soon as I sat down to start my homework Adam came over to talk. To make a long story short, he asked me to Hogsmead! I was so surprised …"

"Did you say yes?" Joey asked. I could tell he was nervous for the answer.

"Of course I did! It's not like anyone else will ask me!" She said with excitement.

"Oh cool. Well I'm going to go. I feel like this is a girl moment…" he walked away toward the Head's common room, so I figured we shouldn't follow. Awww poor Joey.

"Aw Emma! That's so great! I'm happy for you! Let's go to lunch," I said starting to walk.

She followed, "I wonder what's bothering Joey."

"Yeah … me too," I said feeling a little guilty walking away from him, but I know he doesn't want to see Emma right now.

We made our way down while talking about the upcoming Hogsmead visit. Emma seemed really excited, and I couldn't bring myself to tell her about Joey's situation. After we were done eating Emma had to go to practice, so once we split up I ran to the common room hoping that Joey hadn't left yet.

I hurried through the door, and was relieved to see Joey still laying on the couch.

I hurried towards him, "Joey …. How are you?"

When he didn't reply I got a little worried, but I looked over at Scorpius and he shook his head and pointed to my homework. What was he thinking? Like I would let Joey just lay there? Not happening!

"Joey talk to me … please?" I asked in a soft voice.

He mumbled something into the pillow that I couldn't understand.

I sighed, and sat down on the edge of the couch, "Joey … please talk to me. It's mee … you know you can tell me everything."

I sat there in silence giving Joey the time in knew he needed. Suddenly he sat up, and I saw how miserable he looked, "You were right. I was a complete prat for not making my move sooner, and now I'm too late."

I shook my head, "Joseph! Never say that! I have faith in you to fix this misunderstanding. Sure she's going to Hogsmead with him, but that's only one date. Just tell her how you feel after."

"Not everyone gets a happy ending Fire," Joey said sadly. "I don't think I'm one of the few from your fairy tales you made me listen to with you."

I smiled at his attempt at a joke, "Please don't say that Joey until you've given the situation everything you can. Just look at how well Jake and Tiffany are doing. You and Emma will end up just like them. I'm the only one without a happy ending."

"You're delusional. You could have a happy ending with anyone," came a voice from behind me.

I turned around in surprise to see Leighton standing by the door, "Will you go to Hogsmead with me?" He asked with a smirk as he walked towards me.

I looked at him in slightly embarrassed and surprised, "Sure, sounds like fun."

"Great, it's a date. I'll meet you in this common room that morning, okay?" He asked.

"Okay, I'll meet you here, but I can't go right away in the morning because Scorpius and I have to set up the Great Hall," I said.

"That's fine," he said with a smirk. Then he turned to Joey, "Shouldn't you be out at your practice?"

Joey glared at him, got up and walked out the door. I said goodbye and hurried out the door after him.

"Joey! Are you going to practice?" I yelled after him.

"NO. I can't be around people getting dates. I'm going to the room of requirement to do my homework!" He yelled back as he walked towards Gryffindor.

I ran back into the common room, got my own, and sprinted to the room of requirement. I concentrated on a room to do homework in, but also sleep. I know Joey wouldn't want to go back to Gryffindor tonight.

Joey came walking up, but didn't seem too surprised to see me. I held the door open for him, and he walked through mumbling, "Why did I tell her."

I walked in after him, sat down at one of the desks, and began my homework without a word. After about an hour I got done with my first essay. I began to start my second homework assignment, when Joey spoke up.

"Thanks for coming with me Fire. I know I'm acting like a girl, but I've just like her for so long. I over reacted, but that potions test is also stressing me out," he said looking completely embarrassed. He never showed his emotion much less talk about them.

I shrugged my shoulders, "You can show your best friend your emotions from time to time."

He smiled a smile that that reminded me of my first memory, which included Joey. I was young, and dad had taken me to the store, and Uncle George had taken Joey. I had wondered off and got lost in the big store. I had been scared, when suddenly Joey found me and help me find my way back to the counter.

We were always there for each other … as cousins and best friends.

* * *

**Sorry if there are mistakes REVIEW… Grace**


	5. Everyone Has A Weakness

**SOOOOOOO sorry! but I love this story ... so I'm finishing it for myself, because I'm sure you all are too angry at me to read.**

* * *

Time really seemed to be flying by. It almost scared me. I would be absorbed in day to day life, and then another month was suddenly almost over. It's the last week of November, and I'll be spending part of the day watching the Ravenclaw vs. Hufflepuff match.

My cousins, Tiffany, and I were walked out to the pitch, and everyone seemed to be in a good mood. The qudditich players were all debating how bad Ravenclaw would be beat jokingly..

Tiffany and Jake were the epitome of a happy couple. They weren't big on PDA's but they held hands when they didn't think anyone was looking. They spent most of their free time together, and I could tell Jake was really happy with her.

Joey was happy again, because after the Hogsmead visit Emma hadn't continued to hang out with Adam like he was afraid of. Emma and Joey almost seemed to hang out more than before, and I couldn't be happier about it. Sometimes it pains me to see how perfect they are, but as long as they end up together it will be worth it. If only Emma would listen to me and see what I see.

I too am content with the path I'm on. Who can say they went on a date with their long time crush?! I went to the Hogsmead visit with Leighton and I had a lot of fun, but it had also caused some drama. Kelsey Krum had freaked out when she saw us together, and I personally didn't think continuing to hang out with Leighton was worth dealing with her, so i have been keeping my distance. Sure, I saw him in the Head's common room when Leighton was hanging out with Scorpius, but on our date I realized there was something about him i wasn't quite sure about. No matter how handsome Leighton was.

We reached the top of the stands right as the game began, and we all cheered as the teams came out on the pitch. As soon as the game started everyone could tell it wasn't going to be a great game to watch. Hufflepuff had a talented set of chasers, but their seeker wasn't the greatest. Ravenclaw was quite honestly one of the worst teams Hogwarts has had in a while, but they are quite young so they might improve … but when i voiced this to my friends i got a round of "Sapphire you're too nice!"

About half way through the game we were all cold, and decided it would be better to go back to the castle and eat lunch. We began to make our way back down the stairs, and across the grass when I heard my name. I turned around to see who it was, but then I wished I hadn't. Kelsey Krum was walking up with the rest of the Slytherins in my grade besides Tiffany. It looks like they were leaving the boring game as well … and unfortunately left at the same time as us.

"Well Sapphire, it looks like you're the odd girl out," she said with a smirk.

I smiled to myself as she acknowledged Joey and Emma as a couple … just about everyone did, but them.

I shrugged, "I don't mind."

"Of course you don't. Because no honorable wizard male would ever date you, since you have a mudblood as a mother," she said looking for a fight. She seemed to be especially nasty to me lately, but this is the first time she's said mudblood to me since 4th year.

I sighed and decided to tell Kelsey what I've wanted to say since the beginning. I took a deep breath, and everyone waited in silence for my reply. "Well Kelsey, I'm sorry that's how you see my family, but if you ever say that to anyone else again I will have to give you detention. It may be different at your house, but in public some words are not said because it's proper manners. I don't know what I ever did to offend you, but please tell me what it was so I can stop from doing it in the future. Well, I wish I could say it was nice seeing you, but quite honestly that would be a lie … talk to you later," I finished and turned quickly to walk away. The rest of my cousins and Tiffany followed.

We stopped outside of the Great Hall, and I told them I needed to go upstairs and write home. They smiled in understanding, but Tiffany had something to say, "Sapphire if you go upstairs you're letting her win. She's only mad that you went to Hogsmead with Leighton…"

I smiled sadly, "I lost my appetite so she can take this victory if that's how she views it."

"Okay but we'll come up to your common room in a little bit," she replied as they turned to go and eat.

I hurried up to my room, because I knew the Slytherin would be coming in soon. I went into the common room, and continued up to my room. I sat down at my desk, got out a piece of parchment, and a quill with ink.

_Dear Dad,_

_Just writing to say hello. Today was the qudditich match between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, and I seriously think that Ravenclaw is the worst team at Hogwarts in the last 100 years. I've been doing great, and I feel like this year is just flying by. Tell mum I've been doing really great in all of my classes, and even started to think about studying for NEWTS. (Don't worry dad it hasn't been for long. I didn't until just now when I thought of mum, but don't tell her that though.) I also meant to tell you that the other day I was making my rounds patrolling the hallways when Peeves came up to me. He was about to prank me, but when he realized I was your daughter he decided to stop! It was quite funny and the head boy was so surprised, because Peeves has never spared anyone! Well anyways, tell me if you invent anything new that I could use for the Christmas feast! See you in less than a month!_

_I love and miss you sooooo much!_

_Sapphire_

_PS. No I have not gotten a boyfriend since the last time I talked to you … since I know you're wondering._

I smiled as I sealed my letter and sent it off with my owl Olivia. Writing to my dad was always fun … maybe I could go to the Hogsmead branch and then floo to see him sometime soon. There was a commotion down stairs so I closed my window, and began to walk down the stairs to investigate.

I could hear the sharp voices below, so I paused to listen…

"Kelsey I can't believe you had the nerve to say that to her. I don't think you should be up here," Scorpius was saying sharply.

"How could you even begin to take her side over mine … Leighton-" Kelsey began, but was interrupted.

"Kelsey I agree with Scorpius on this one," was all he said.

"That little slut. What did she have to do to turn you two against me?" She glared.

"Kelsey how could you even say that," Scorpius began.

I began to walk down the stairs a little louder than normal. I had to play it cool, like I didn't know she was there. I got to the bottom of my stair way and began to walk towards the chair by the fireplace with my book, and glanced up and pretended to stop with surprise to see them, "Oh!"

I blushed a Weasley blush, and I hope they interpreted as I was embarrassed that I just walked in, "Sorry, I didn't realize."

"No it's really fine. Kelsey was just leaving," Scorpius said with a glare as he came over and sat in a chair by mine. Leighton followed, but Kelsey just stood there glaring back.

She looked as if she was about to say something, but suddenly the door opened. In came in Jake, Joey, Tiffany, and Emma.

"What is SHE doing here," asked Joey as he carried a plate over to me. He smiled at me and sat down next to me, "I thought you might want some so I went down to the kitchens to get you some of your favorite."

I looked down to see chocolate chip pancakes. I whispered my thanks and began eating.

Joey could tell I felt uncomfortable, so he stood up and stretched, "Well I better be going. I promised the twins I would tell them the next time I thought Sapphire needed some help, and I could personally go with more supplies from the store," he finished with a smirk at Kelsey.

Jake laughed, "Your dad was telling me about this new ball that you throw at a person and it follows them until you stop it. They vary in what they do, but tripping the person, bouncing on their head, and making animal noises are some of them. I'm glad I'm not on the twins' bad side."

After that was said Kelsey walked out of the room angrily, and everyone but me laughed. I just don't know what I ever did to her …

Leighton came over to where Joey had been sitting and put his arm around me, "Don't worry Sapphire, she won't hurt you if you're with me."

I raised my eyebrow, "I think that's part of the problem."

Leighton laughed, but didn't deny it. I went back to eating, and didn't notice the look Scorpius was giving Leighton, or the knowing look Emma and Tiff shared as well.

I didn't participate in the conversations going on around me as I ate, and after I was done eating I didn't say much either. I just wasn't in the mood. Suddenly Emma and Tiffany stood up, "Come on Sapphire, I'm sure Lynn and Grace are in Gryffindor. Let's go have a girl's night!"

I was trying to think of a way to get out of it, but they practically dragged me out of the room. By the time we were up in the 7th year girl dorms I had completely forgotten about the bad parts of the day, and was having fun with the manicures and girl talk.

At about midnight we all decided it was time to go to bed. I was going to stay with the girls, but I decided to go see if Olivia made it back and to make sure she didn't have to stay outside all night after her long flight. Plus I didn't bring my pajamas.

I made it back to my room quickly, and changed for bed. I looked, but Olivia was no where to be found. I got into bed, and fell right to sleep.

…

BOOOOOOOOOMMM! FLASHHHH!

I sat up quickly in surprise. Oh great. I thunderstorm.

BOOOOOOMMMMMMM! FLASHHHHH!

My room eerily lit up and then went back to darkness.

BOOOOOOOOMMMM! FLASHHHHH!

I sighed. This was my first thunderstorm at Hogwarts being on my own in the Head's dorm.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM! FLASHHHH!

Honestly, I usually went over in Emma's bed and slept. Not just because I was scared, but out of habit.

BOOOOOOOOMMMMMM FLASHHHH!

It was sort of scary, now that I was all by myself though …

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM! FLASHHHH!

I should have stayed the night with the girls …

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM! FLASHHHH!

Maybe I could make my way back to the tower…

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM! FLASHHHH!

On second thought, maybe not. Too creepy seeing the castle at night

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM! FLASHHHH!

Maybe I can just go back to sleep …

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM! FLASHHHH!

… Or just wait for it to stop. I looked at the time, wow it was only 3. I can't get up now without being itred tomorrow

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM! FLASHHHH!

I hadn't slept very long, and it didn't seem like it was going to end any time soon.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM! FLASHHHH!

This storm seems worse then normal … and I have a lot of homework to do tomorrow.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM! FLASHHHH!

I sighed and got out of bed to get my homework.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM! FLASHHHH!

I went down the stairs and began to work. After about an hour of working, the thunder was just as often and just as loud. I told myself I wouldn't do this, but I was tired….

I put down my quill and began to walk up Scorpius' stairs. Maybe I shouldn't. I paused on the 3rd stair, but lately we've gotten to know each other with all the time we've spent together ... and he has a little sister... Maybe he won't remember I came in if I leave early.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM! FLASHHHH!

Ughhhh, I thought as I quickened my pace. I stopped in the doorway, "Scorpius?"

He groaned, but didn't reply. I was about to turn around.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM! FLASHHHH!

I tried a little louder this time, "Scorpius?"

He sighed and turned around, "Yeah Ly-" but when he saw it was me. He sat up, got out of bed and came over to me, "What's the matter?"

I blushed in total embarrassment. I stood there in my blue pajama shorts and t shirt for a second trying to think of something to say that wouldn't make me sound like a complete baby but nothing came.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM! FLASHHHH!

I opened my mouth, but Scorpius held up his hand to stop me. He smirked, "Let me guess. The storm is keeping you up."

I looked down, "Just bad memories, and I'm used to having my roommates. I know it's terrible, but …"

He shrugged, "Everyone has their one weakness. You don't have to explain that to me. Here," he said pointing to his bed. "You sleep there, and I'll sleep on my chair. We can talk for a while till you fall asleep."

I looked at him in surprise. I didn't know what I was expecting him to do when I came up here. Honestly I was probably part delirious in my tiredness, "I couldn't take your bed."

He walked over to his chair and transfigured it into a more comfortable one. He always had been the best in our year at Transfiguration, "I insist!"

I debated for a second but then I heard the thunder again and jumped into bed. I yawned, "thanks. I really owe you one."

"Not a problem. Lyra used to sleep in my room for a week after a spider was found in her room. I'm used to it. My dad would always lecture her, 'Lyra Daphne you are a Malfoy ….' That was the only thing he ever got mad at her for," he said with a smile in his voice.

I laughed, "That's cute. My dad didn't mind me sleeping with Ty every storm, but our dads are very different." I stopped trying to remember how I had known Lyra's middle name before Scorpius had said it… or why it sounded so familiar...

"Yeah, he's always more kind towards her, but sometimes he can't help but revert back to how he was raised with structure and discipline."

"Yeah we lived very different lives. My dad could discipline the twins, because he knew how to handle them, but never harshly." It was beginning to bug me … I KNEW I had heard her full name before. Suddenly I remembered! I gasped.

"What?" Scorpius asked sounding worried.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, but I just figured out what I've been thinking about. You know when there's something you just can't quite remember? Yeah well I just remembered that I met your mom and sister when I was young. They came to my house."

"Really? I wonder why?" He sounded surprised.

"I think our moms were friends …" I said feeling tired. I could tell I was about to fall asleep.

I'll have to ask my mum about it," he said almost to himself.

….

I rolled over and put my head in my pillow. I wasn't ready to get up yet … wait a second. Something isn't right. I opened my eyes, and suddenly I remembered last night. Scorpius was still asleep on the chair across the room … I blushed a true Weasley blush and hurried out of his room and down the stairs.

I got my books together, and decided to have a very quick breakfast before camping in the library all day to avoid Scorpius. I had a lot of homework to do, and a little after lunch Emma came and found me to join me.

"Why aren't you in the Head's common room Sapphire?" She asked as she sat down.

That was the one question I had been avoiding to ask myself all morning , and I didn't want to think about the answer now either. "I just needed a change in scenery. I couldn't focus," I said with a smile, and we both went back to work.

I got all of my homework done for the near future, so Emma and I went down to dinner. After dinner I went up to the Gryffindor common room to hang out with my cousins like I usually did on Sundays.

We were all playing exploding snap but I was always out first because the guys never wanted to try and get out the girls they liked. I was sitting back on the couch watching, and Tiff was the next one out.

"I'm so terrible at this game!" she was laughing as she sat down beside me.

"Well we've been playing it for a long time, so don't feel too bad. It's played a lot in the Gryffindor common room," I said trying to make her feel better.

She pretended to think, "Oh then I should challenge Scorpius and Leighton! Then I'd win!"

I laughed, "I'll have to warn Scorpius of this challenge."

She smiled, "So where is Scorpius today? I haven't seen him at all."

"I couldn't tell you … I've been busy all day, and not in the Head's room," I replied.

"Oh, I see. I guess I just thought you might, because you two tend to spend Sunday's doing homework," she said thoughtfully.

"Yeah we do sometimes, but Emma and I went to the library. I had a lot to do in there."

"Oh, well I bet he missed his study partner. You two are so perfect to work with each other. I know both of you pretty well, and your personalities are great for each other," she said looking at me with a smile.

I shrugged, "I haven't really noticed." I tried to sound nonchalant, but I wasn't sure if it worked. I turned back to watch the game progress.

How had this happened? … Tiffany is right. We work together really great, and somehow I began to have feelings for him … but he's a Malfoy, and I've always had a crush on his cousin? … Oh jeez, what have I gotten myself into?

* * *

**I'll update REALLY soon!**

**~Grace**


	6. New and Exciting

**kay here's the next one as I promised! Even if you're angry with me ... please review! Special thanks to 'MLofNT' for the private message! (i didnt know if you would mind if i put ur user name on here)**

* * *

Christmas break is approaching fast! I've been studying for my finals, but not as much as I should be. Scorpius went off to hang out with his friends before our rounds tonight, but I decided to stay in and work on my homework … it felt oddly lonely in here without him. Maybe that's because I'm used to the Gryffindor Common room which is very loud and full of people

I was sitting at my desk when the picture swung open. I assumed it was Scorpius, so I continued with my potions essay that was due tomorrow … mum would kill me if she knew I had been falling a little behind.

She couldn't be too mad though, because I had been sick for the past couple of days. Scorpius had even come in to check on me a couple times because he heard all my coughing at night ... how embarrassing.

"Um excuse me, miss?" interrupted my thoughts, uh oh, that definitely was NOT Scorpius, who could it be? I turned and saw a very small girl. Probably a 1st or second year. She had blonde hair and bluish green eyes …

"Can I help you sweetie? Are you lost?" I asked gently, because she looked as if she were going to cry. Maybe she was lost, but then again she knew the password?

"No I'm not lost … You see my brother lives in here. Last year he was in the common room a lot but he's not anymore, but he told me if I needed him I could come visit him here … am I not allowed here?"

"You're allowed in here sweetie! No need to be frightened … well he's not here right now, but you can wait for him to get back … I'll keep you company … I'm tired of doing my homework anyways. Are you Lyra? Scorpius has told me so much about you."

"He has?" she asked hopefully.

"Oh yeah! Loads of stuff. He's told me how you're a lot like me." I was trying to make her feel less scared. I have had a lot of experience with little kids … just not a lot of girls, but still.

"Really? How?"

"Well we're both the only girls in our families. We only have stinky, mean, and over protective older brothers." She giggled shyly. Who would have thought Scorpius' sister could be so innocent and cute. " We're also our daddy's favorites."

"Yeah! Daddy always says I'm his angel. I miss my mum and dad."

"Excuse me! But I am not a stinky older brother, and Dad does not favor you! I'm his favorite child!" interrupted Scorpius with one of those rare genuine smiles on his face. (He had really been standing there listening to practically their whole conversation, but they didn't know that.)

"SCORE!" she squealed as she ran towards him and gave him a hug.

"Do you really think I'm a stinky, mean brother?" he asked

"No! I've missed you so much! But I have terrible news … I'm dying just like m- ..."

I had started to return to my essay, but once she said that I knew I had to turn right back around and help. For some reason I knew that this sounded like girls problems.

"You're what? Why didn't you go to Madam Promfrey's office? She can fix just about anything." interrupted Scorpius looking worried, as he checked her over for cuts.

"Noooo Scorpius it's … I was too scared to go to her …"

"I'll go with you, now let's go! How long have you known you were sick?" he asked as he started to lead her towards the exit in a stubborn way.

"Just since I went to the bathroom, but No Scorpius I don't want her to see me there!" she said quietly as she started to cry. He paused and hugged her protectively. The look on his face however was horror as it dawned on him. …Oh boys could never handle anything with feelings. I might as well step in …

"Hey Lyra." I said as I walked towards them. "Can I talk to you?" She looked questioningly at her brother but, after he nodded, she smiled and came over. "Come with me." I took her hand and smiled comfortingly and led her up to my room.

Once we were up there, "Go ahead and sit where you like. Make yourself comfortable. I'll be right back." I said as I walked into my bathroom to grab something. I walked back out.

"I like your room … and you're really pretty. Especially in that picture on your dresser." She said and then blushed as she pointed towards the picture of me and Jake at last year's dance.

"Thanks, that's from the dance last year, and in a couple years you can go to that too. But I came up here to tell you something. Has your mum ever told you about puberty?"

"Uhh yeah I've heard of it, isn't that when we change? What does that have to do with me dying?"

"Well that's just it. You're not dying your changing. This is normal. It will happen to all girls eventually, and when it does happen you'll have to wear these." I handed her what I had gotten from the bathroom, and explained to her everything she needed to know. She looked down at it and smiled a little sheepishly. Then she went into the bathroom and came out shortly.

"… Thanks, my mom had mentioned it a long time ago but I got scared when I saw blood … What did you say your name was again?"

"My name's Sapphire … and it was no problem at all. I suggest that you owl your mum tonight, because she'll want to know and will explain everything more clearly. And don't be afraid to come and visit me, or talk to me about girl things. I know how it feels to be surrounded by guys, and how hard it is to explain things to them." I joked

She smiled and said, "Oh I will! Thanks again. I better go tell Score that I'm not dying."

"Wait, Lyra why do you call him Score?"

"When I was young I couldn't say my brothers' names. So I called Scorpius, Score, and my other brother Orion, Lion. I don't really know how I got lion, but my dad just about died when he heard me call him lion … you know like Gryffindor. He doesn't like that house so much, but I do now, since you're in it." She finished as she pointed at my Gryffindor sign on the wall. She smiled one last time, waved and walked down the stairs.

She was a very kind girl I thought as I walked down the stairs. I stopped at the bottom so I wouldn't disturb them.

"Scorpius guess what?"

"What?" he said trying not to look too bored as he looked up from his homework.

"I'm not dying! Sapphire … helped me."

"I figured, you'd be alright."

"Yeah … you're always right … so she's pretty Scorpius. I think you should ask her out!"

"LYRA! You did not just say that, because you won't know what dating is until you're 20."

"Did so!" she said as she stuck out her tongue.

"Well what would you say if I told you she's a Weasley?"

"I'd say that for the first time in my life I think Daddy's wrong, because she's nice, pretty, and if she's a Head girl with you she's obviously smart too. I'm going to be just like her. She even said she'd be my friend, so if I find out your mean to my friend I might just have to tell mum." She said looking angry.

… I didn't think he thought that ill of me because of my last name … and probably because I wasn't pure blood. And to think I had actually started to have a crush on him. What's wrong with me?

"No need to get all worked up. She is really nice."

"Well I'm going. … Bye Sapphire!" she called to me as she walked out of the room and I walked in.

"Bye Lyra, remember what I told you." I walked back to my desk to finish my homework. I had a lot to get finished and now had less time to do it … stupid me for helping people out who hated me for my last name … but it was worth helping his little sister … I'm surprised his mum hadn't said anything to her about it. Some purebloods don't communicate with their kids though..

"Thanks for helping with Lyra, Sapphire. It's been a difficult year for her … I guess we're even from the thunderstorm."

"Yeah SCORE, I guess so." Was all I said before I went back to work.

The rest of the evening went on as usual, but I knew the next day wasn't going to be a good one because I woke up late. I woke up to the sound of Scorpius getting into the shower … shite I wish I could just get over this cold I have. I've just felt like I can't get enough sleep … now I'm going to be late for breakfast … unless.

I grabbed my clothes, what I needed for the day, and my Transfiguration books and sprinted out of my room. I hurried into the Gryffindor common room, and up to the 7th year dorms. Of course, no one was up yet, so I hurried past them and into the shower room in hopes to wake them, but not waste time yelling at them to get up.

I showered quickly and got dressed. I charmed my hair dry, and let it stay it's natural curl. I went out into the room, and all the girls were scrambling to get ready. I laughed, "Hey guys!"

"Hey Sapphire! You getting in the shower woke us up. Thanks, we needed that!" Grace laughed.

I smiled, "Maybe it was a good thing that I overslept till Scorpius got into the shower. Are you girls ready to go down to eat?"

"I am starving! Let's go!" Emma said as she hurried towards the door.

We made our way down to the Great Hall and had a semi quick breakfast. Then we hurried all the way to Transfiguration, and I sat down next to Tiffany. Before I could even say hello to her Professor McGonagall came rushing into the room looking stressed.

"What a busy day," she mumbled as she walked by me. "Attention class! Today is a very important day. All the professors and I have been meeting about this topic for the past couple years, and this is the year that we are officially adding to the Hogwarts curriculum. This semester finals have always been a bit pointless since we are just tapping into the NEWT level so far, and the end of next semester is much more of an extensive learning. Keeping that in mind the professors have decided to drop the finals for this semester." She paused to take a breath and there were many cheers heard around the room.

She smiled, "Instead of finals there will be an extensive project that will last until the first week of February." There was quite a few complaints at that line, but she continued on. "Now class I will split you all into groups based on house, so it will be easier to do work outside of the classroom. I have already made the groups, so do not ask if you may pick you own. I will read them off now. We're in a bit of a time crunch."

A list appeared out of thin air, and suddenly my stomach became uneasy. Who would I be with on this long term project … maybe Joey, but he would goof off and make me do all the work... I didn't have much time to think as she read quickly through the list.

"Please sit next to your partner once I call your name.

Evan Carrow, and Glenda Goyle,

Jeremy Knox, and Kelsey Krum,

Erin Prince, and Leighton Zambini,

Emma Longbottom, and Joey Weasley,

Grace Creevy, and Brandon Finnigan,

Lynn Jordan, and Adam Wood,

Scorpius Malfoy, and Sapphire Weasley,

Tiffany Issca, and Jake Weasley."

We all hurried to sit down next to our partners, and I couldn't help but ask … how did this happen?

"The last two groups were formed, since you two are heads and I didn't think you two would mind," she explained. We all nodded and she continued. Jake and Tiff had a slight blush, but looked happy with the pairing.

"Now class I will call each of the groups out into my office, and once I have talked to you I would like you to return to your common room," after saying that she was out of the room with Evan and Glenda.

One by one the groups left. We were all talking, and debating on what it was about. Since everyone was in class we all decided to meet in the Gryffindor common room after we talked to McGonagall.

Emma and Joey left, and 10 minutes after that it was Brandon and Grace's turn. When Lynn and Adam left I became really nervous, because that meant Scorpius and I were next. The wait seemed way too short, and I waved to Jake and Tiffany as we went into her office.

"Hello, please sit down," she said as we entered. She still looked a bit stressed …

"So I'm sure you're wondering what this project is going to be about. I can assure you it does not require a massive amount of writing, but you will have to keep a journal entry every day. Although this sounds odd, please give me one of your hairs," McGonagall said as she handed us our journals.

I gasped as I realized what we were going to be doing. Scorpius glanced at me in confusion, but I ignored him and pulled out my hair. I handed it to McGonagall and prayed I wasn't right.

"Do you have any questions?" She asked formally.

We both shook our heads no, so she continued, "I will bring up the rest of the project shortly. Please return to the Gryffindor common room, so I only have two stops. Oh and Sapphire, you are the only one to put it together so I am asking you to not tell any of them. They will find out very shortly."

She gave me a stern look as we walked out the door. I was deep in thought as we made our way up to Gryffindor, but finally Scorpius broke the silence.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

I nodded, "I just know how difficult this project is going to be … that's all."

"Could you give me a hint?" He asked.

I shook my head and smiled, "You can figure it out on your own."

He sighed, "I've been trying!"

I laughed as we entered the common room, and Emma ran up to us as soon as she saw my face, "SAPPHIRE! I know you've already figured it out! Please tell me! The suspense is killing me!"

I shrugged, "McGonagall said I couldn't, and you'll find out really soon."

"What's the point of having the smartest person as your best friend if she can't tell you anything!" Then she went and sat next to Joey and pouted. I led Scorpius over to a couch. He seemed uncomfortable.

"So this is that the Gryffindor common room looks like …" he said looking around.

Everyone laughed and Tiffany replied as she walked in, "I know it's weird, but I sort of like theirs is better than ours. It's so warn in here, and cozy."

He shrugged, and kept looking around for some sort of flaw, but didn't seem to find one. The others were debating what it could be, while I sat in silence wondering how they didn't figure it out. It was so easy..

Suddenly the door opened and Professor McGonagall came in with a basket. Everyone became dead silent. She looked at me and smiled, "Sapphire and Scorpius you two can go first."

We stood up and walked over to where she sat the basket on the table. She flicked her wand, and suddenly there was crying heard as she released the silencing charm. I smiled in confirmation and held out my arms. As weird as it sounded I wanted to hold the baby even if it wasn't really mine. She pulled out a baby in a blue blanket, and handed it to me. Scorpius looked over at the guys with a smirk and threw his fist up in the air. What a typical guy I thought with some annoyance. One by one the couples went up to receive their babies. There were 3 girls, but Jake and Tiffany also had a boy.

"Now I would like the pairs to go their separate ways to decide on names, get settled, and do your first journal entry on how you are feeling at the moment. Don't hold anything back in the journals, because only I will see them to grade," she said as she exited the room.

Everyone looked around in amazement, and also looked a bit overwhelmed. I nodded at Scorpius, and walked out of the door after McGonagall to start our project.

* * *

**Well ... I left it with a bit of a cliffhanger. so when I get feedback through reviews I'll update. **

**~Grace**


	7. Babies and Madness

**I know it's been a while but Here you go. I love these character's but hp is JK's!**

**Thanks to the guest who let me know the 7th chapter was gone! I will update soon if I get reviews. I lost all my stories when my computer crashed forever ago and am just getting back to editing and then writing for this one! read my other fics!**

* * *

The only sounds made as we walked back to the common room was the baby 'breathing' in and out and Peeves in the distance singing some crude song. I could tell Scorpius was freaking out a little bit from the glances he kept giving me, but he reacted better than I thought he would.

I looked down at the 'baby' in the blanket who looked like a normal baby to me. What was this? It obviously had some very advanced magic behind it, McGonagall must have really outdone herself this time.

I knew it wasn't real, but couldn't help but feel pride in how cute he was. From what I could see he had Scorpius' dark brown hair, but my brilliant blue eyes. He had Scorpius's proud nose, and a mouth that looked like it would smirk just like Scorpiuss.

I sighed. I had only just admitted to myself I had liked him when I heard he looked down on me for being a Weasley. Now this 'baby' was going to look exactly like him ... oh wait, but his face shape was mine.

We entered the common room and without talking he moved my favorite couch and table with 2 chairs onto one side of the room. Then he transfigured the chair into a baby rear facing, carry, car seat. Next he transfigured one of the many extra couches into a crib.

I smiled at him in appreciation, and gently set the baby inside. I turned back to him, and took a deep breath, "That was smart thinking, but what do we want to name him?"

He sat down on the couch, so I followed, "I'm still in shock, but you're right. We need to figure this out. Well, I think Scorpius is a nice, strong name for a boy."

I rolled my eyes, "Like that wouldn't be confusing … let's make a list of possibilities."

"As usual, you're ideas are very logically …" he said pulling out his journal.

I dated my journal, and began to think. I had no idea what name to do … I had no warning on this to help prepare myself…

_Andrew, Bradley, Christopher, Evan, Kevin, Nicholas, Thomas, Wesley, William_was all I could come up with. I looked over to Scorpius' list and sighed, _Scorpius Abrraxas II_ and that was it.

"So it looks like we will simply be looking at my list, since you put a lot of effort into your's," I said with a smiled.

He had mischief in his eyes, "Hey, I didn't try on my list, because I know how family dynamics work. The women makes decisions like this .."

I laughed, "Plus we wouldn't want our project to suffer through having a middle name like THAT!" and handed him my list, so he could read them. Suddenly there was a cry from the other side of the room. I hurried over, and picked him up. I looked down at his now wide open blue eyes, and I couldn't resist a smile. I could feel a pull towards this baby, just like any other. He was just so life like. I didn't even feel annoyed that he had barely been placed in his crib before he started to cry.

I brought him over to the couch to show Scorpius the baby, and so he could hold him.

"Look Scorpius, he has your hair. Isn't that so weird?" I asked glancing up.

He had a huge smile on his face, "Jeez, that is weird. Kind of cool though."

I nodded in agreement, "Here you haven't held him yet," I said trying to pass him over.

He put his hands up to stop me, "I'm not so sure that's a good idea. I haven't held a baby since my sister, and I always had help. My family isn't like yours. We're supposed to have only one kid."

"One kid? They would be lonely … but wait you have two siblings," I noticed.

"That's because my dad would do anything for my mom, but before that there was always only one heir for the Malfoy's," he said glancing at the baby nervously.

I smiled, "ha ha well it looks like you already have your one heir. But seriously Scorpius, you have to get used to the baby. You won't hurt him. Here, I'll help you," I said pushing him with my spare hand to the end of the couch towards the arm of the couch. I put a pillow there, and put his arms where they were supposed to be. I then slowly placed the baby into his arms and let go, but didn't move far away. He sat stiffly staring down at the baby.

"He's really young. I'm guessing about a month old. He's not going to try to jump out of your hands Scorpius. You're doing wonderfully," I tried to make him more comfortable.

Suddenly the door slammed open, and the baby began to cry. I bent down quickly and picked him up, so Scorpius wouldn't freak out. _Who would enter like that?_ I wondered as I turned to look. Of course, I saw it was Leighton, so I started to walk around the room to calm the baby down.

"Why did you do that Leighton? You knew we had our baby in here," Scorpius asked sounding annoyed.

"Really? You're going to defend that stupid thing too? I find this project completely pointless. Men like us do not worry about the babies!" He practically yelled.

I looked at him in complete shock, and I could feel Scorpius glance at me, "Leighton, I know my dad loved helping with my siblings and I after work. Maybe you should give this a chance." I suggested.

"You would think that since you're a Weasley. You have too many kids for one parent," he said cruelly. "This is going to ruin our 7th year! I can't believe this."

His words stung more than I thought they should ... but the baby began to cry again with all this yelling, so I decided to go upstairs to my room with him. I sat on my bed, and tried to calm him and myself down. I guess I should have guessed they judged me based on my last name. Soon after, Scorpius came upstairs. He sat on my bed with an apologetic look on his face.

"I'm so sorry about that. Leighton … is Leighton. Do you have a name yet?" He asked trying to change the subject. He didn't know why it affected me, but I couldn't get past the prejudice of my last name with the Slytherin.

I had been thinking about names while I was up here, "What do you think about Wesley? We could call him Wes."

"Sounds great to me," he said with a shrug.

I smiled, "It can be Wesley Scorpius if you want."

He smirked at that, but then stopped, "Isn't it about time for our next class? Who takes him?"

I was about to answer that I didn't know, when an owl knocked at my window. Scorpius got up to open the window, and then stopped the bird as soon as it was inside. He took the rather large package and let the bird back out. It was addressed to both of us, so he began to open it.

Inside was a container of formula, bottles, cloth diapers, safety pins, a few toys, and a few clothes. There was also a letter from McGonagall…

_Dear Students,_

_Classes for you are cancelled for the rest of the day, so use today as a day to ready yourself for the week. One of you will have to have the baby at all times, even in class. Good Luck!_

… ready ourselves. Well we could obviously replenish the supplies we had with magic, but what about the stuff we didn't have … I decided I would write to mum.

"Scorpius come sit on my bed and hold Wes please," I said with a encouraging smile.

He nodded and sat down with his back on the headboard, and I propped up pillows to help him. I gently placed a sleeping Wes into his arms, and went over to my desk and began to write.

_Dear mum,_

_We have been given a project, that we are put into pairs and have to take care of a baby. Scorpius and I are paired together, and our baby has his hair, and my eyes. We named him Wesley! We are doing okay, and we don't have classes today. Scorpius transfigured furniture into a crib and a car seat to carry him in, but could you send some clothes and other stuff we may need that you packed away? It wouldn't be cheating, and we only have 3 pairs of clothes for Wes.(your first sort of grandson!)_

_Love you mum!_

_Sapphire_

I sent the letter, and looked back at Scorpius. He didn't seem as nervous so I began to clean my room. It was only a little bit messy, but I needed to clear stuff away so I can bring the crib up. After I had cleared a place, I went down stairs and levitated the crib up. I did a few spells on it to make sure it would stay in this form until it was magically changed back.

Wes was beginning to get fussy, so I decided to make him a bottle. I handed it to Scorpius, but he just looked at me when I started to walk away. "Okay, I'll do it, but watch so you can do it sometime," I said with a smile.

I sat down next to Scorpius, and took Wes. I began to feed him the bottle and he took to it hungrily. He didn't drink everything in the bottle, but he drank a good amount. I propped him up so I could burp him, and began to gently pat his back.

"What are you doing?" Scorpius asked slightly alarmed.

"Burping him .. he can't do it on his own yet," I explained.

"Oh … good thing I'm partnered with you. You know exactly what to do," he said impressed by my knowledge.

I laughed, "As Leighton pointed out, I've gotten a lot of practice. I've always helped my aunts and uncles out."

He looked down at the mention of Leighton, and suddenly there was a knock at the window. Scorpius got up and let my family owl in. She set the large package down, and left right away. Scorpius picked up the letter and brought it over to me. I had just finished burping Wes, so I laid him in the crib and opened the letter. I was surprised she had written back so quickly.

_Dear Sapphire,_

_I had heard some rumors about this project from friends, but this is very exciting news. I know you will pass with flying colors, and maybe you can help Scorpius to improve with babies. You always had a skill when helping out, and I'm not worried at all about this project. I had already gotten the baby stuff out of the attic, so here's some of the boys' stuff. Please explain to Scorpius that we have too much, because I kept accumulating more and more over the 3 boys. Good luck sweetie, and send a picture ASAP!_

_LOVE,_

_Mum_

I smiled, and began to open the box. She had used an enlarging charm, and there were a ton of clothes, blankets, stuffed animals, etc.

We had just unpacked the entire box my mom sent and I found a place for it all when Emma came into my room looking stressed. She glanced at Scorpius, who was sitting in a chair by the crib reading a book on babies my mom had sent. She seemed to debate something, but then started to talk.

"Sapphire, what happened? I can't be with Joey and have a kid with him. I ALREADY have feelings for him that I shouldn't have. I feel like this is an accident waiting to happen." She vented as she threw herself on my bed.

I paused, pretending to be thinking a reply, but I already knew what I wanted to saw, "Emma, I love you but you need to stop denying it. He. has. feelings. for . you. too. And I personally think this project will be good for you two."

She sighed, "I knew you'd say that. I know this is a bad idea, but we work well together and he did seem happy we were partners. Maybe I'm over reacting, but sorry you didn't get a girl. What did you name him?"

I smiled and shrugged, "I'm used to boys so this will be even easier, but we named him Wesley. I can have a girl when I'm older because I'm not marrying a Weasley. What did you name her?"

"Oh, we named her Alice after my dad's mum. I've always liked that name and Joey didn't really care."

I shook my head. She still had no idea how Joey would do anything to please her .. those two have been annoying me lately. They just need to date. It's getting beyond ridiculous. "Did you leave Joey alone with Alice?" I asked suddenly worried.

She stood up so quickly and hurried out the door mumbling, and even forgot to say bye. I looked over at Scorpius who just now looked up from the book since all the work was done, and Emma had left. He smirked in a guilty way.

"I was thinking I will watch him tonight if you watch him during classes tomorrow." I said watching his reaction.

He paused and didn't know what to say, "What about me paying attention in class?"

"Honestly he's so young he will probably sleep through the class, but I know you probably don't want to stay up all night on your own with him, and I take better notes than you in class," I stated.

"Fine," He said with a laugh. "You're going to need to tell me what to do with him cause I have no idea!"

"You'll catch on as the week continues. It's really not that hard," I told him reassuringly. And sure enough as the day went on I had worked with Scorpius on changing diapers, holding Wes with confidence, and Scorpius even fed him dinner before we headed down to the Great Hall. He was really surprising me with how much he was trying to learn.

We left the common room in a good mood, "I think today went well. Scorpius I'm really glad you kept an open mind. I'm not going to lie. I was a little nervous, especially after Leighton came in."

He looked over at me and smirked, "Well he looks like me so he's a perfect baby."

"Now wait a minute! He has Weasley eyes ..." I reminded him. As we walked down the last set of stairs. I was holding Wes close to me since the room was crowded, but I spotted trouble from the top of the stairs and I was dreading each step we took towards the entrance to the Great Hall. Scorpius of course was oblivious, and was only talking about how hungry he was because we never got to eat lunch because we were so busy with Wes.

"Well Weasley, I wouldn't get used to having a family with Scorpius. He wouldn't be allowed to marry filth like youuu." Kelsey sneered at me, but I had been prepared for a comment like that.

I laughed, "Yeah my dad might disown me too if I married a Malfoy, so I guess you're right. I shouldn't get too used to it. Thanks for the tip Kelsey." I turned and walked towards the Gryffindor table and wedged myself between Jake and Joey. After I sat down, I glanced to the entrance of the Great Hall to see Kelsey talking quickly to Glenda and Scorpius still standing there by them with a weird look on his face. I didn't even try to decipher it, and just began to eat quickly because I knew Wes wouldn't stay asleep long.

"Wow Sapphire, Wes is a very cute baby. I was a little worried that the Malfoy in him might ruin him, but I was wrong." Joey laughed as he shoveled in his food. I smiled and leaned down to kiss Wes on the forehead. Most of the babies were screaming, but he was sleeping quietly in my lap.

I yawned, "So Emma are you staying up tonight with Alice? Cause if you want you can bring her over and spend the night with me. So you won't wake up when the other babies start to cry." I glanced back over at Grace who was trying to calm her screaming baby girl.

"Sounds good to me. Grace's baby has been crying the entire afternoon. Poor thing."

"Poor Grace, but I'm going to go up there now. Just come over whenever you want," I told Emma and got up to leave. I walked quickly out of the Great Hall and didn't even notice who got up and left after me.

I was almost to my common room when I realized someone was behind me. I turned around quickly and wasn't surprised at all to see who it was. I knew since she wasn't paired with Scorpius or Leighton, she would be angry. I just didn't expect it so soon, and without a crowd around to hear her mean comments.

"Hey Kelsey, where's your baby?" I asked nicely, trying not to instigate.

"Oh a house elf is watching her, but I just wanted to commend you on the name of your baby. The entire table was rolling with laughter. No Malfoy baby would ever have you as their mother or have a first name so close to Weasley. What a disgrace."

I smiled, "Well then good thing this is just a project."

She glared at me, "He will never like you as much as he likes me. You think just because he's good looking it's okay for a relationship between Slytherin and Gryffindor!"

"I don't know what you're talking about. Scorpius and I do not have a relationship? He doesn't like my last name either. He's just not so up front about it. But what about Tiffany and my cousin Jacob?" I said as I saw Scorpius standing at the end of the corridor. He was walking towards us I knew he had heard what we were saying.

"Tiffany is pretty, but she is dumb. She will learn her place ..." Was all Kelsey said before she walked away when she saw Scorpius approaching.

I turned and quickly walked into the common room. I went straight up to my room and started to change Wes' diaper. My door opened and I wasn't surprised to see Scorpius.

"Hey," he said a bit awkwardly.

"Hey, I was thinking I would shower tonight so I don't have to in the morning after staying up with Wes. Do you have homework? Or could u watch him?" I asked.

"I'll watch him," was all he said but I could tell he wanted to say more. I walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower. When I was done, I was happy to see only Emma in my room.

"Hey girl, I told Scorpius I could watch them. They're just laying here looking at the blanket. I figured we shouldn't put them to sleep until they fall asleep on their own, or we want to go to bed."

I nodded in agreement and sat on my bed and picked up Wes, "Hey big guy, I missed you..."

Emma and I began to talk as we held our babies. I decided it was time to tell her how I felt about Scorpius, and then what I heard him tell his sister. I had been keeping it quiet, because I knew we would never date but I had to talk about my feelings. It took a while but I got it all out.

"What do you think?" I asked. I felt a bit nervous, because for some reason I really didn't want her to be disappointed.

"Yeah, I knew you had feelings for him, and he likes to spend a lot of time with you, so I don't think your last name bothers him too much? On a lighter note, I'm not sure how your dad would react, but I like him more than Leighton. Plus Scorpius is a good guy."

It felt weird to have told someone about my feelings for Scorpius. Even if it was Emma, I had kept them bottled up for too long. I sighed, "We better try and get some sleep now that our babies are asleep."

I put Wes in the crib, and laid down. I was actually really tired, and before I could even say goodnight to Emma I had started to fall asleep.  
...

"WAAAHHHHHHHHHH"

I sat up in bed and went to pick up Wes before he woke up Alice. It was only 2 am... ughhh. Why did I say I would take the night shift?

I walked down into the common room, fed him, and changed his diaper. I stayed up for twenty minutes holding him while he was awake, and then he started to fall asleep again. I brought him up in the room just as Emma was getting up with Alice. I placed Wes in his crib and fell right back to sleep.  
"WWWAAAaAHHHHHHH"

I sat up and looked at my clock. 4:37 ... great. I stood up and slowly made my way over to the crib when I realized Emma wasn't back. I got Wes quickly. Made a bottle and headed down stairs. When I got towards the bottom of the stairs I could hear the crying. Poor Emma ... she looked as if she were about to burst into tears.

"She won't go back to sleep Sapphire? I can't do it!" She didn't sound like her usual self, and I could tell she needed help.

"Here Emma you feed Wes and Auntie Fire will take Alice," I said with a reassuring smile. She took Wes and sat down while I walked around the room with Alice. It took 30 minutes, but she eventually fell asleep and Emma took her upstairs to put her to sleep.

Wes on the other hand was wide awake, and I could tell he would just cry if I put him back in his crib. I didn't want to take the chance of him waking up Emma or Alice, so we stayed down stairs and played. I laid down the thick blanket, in the middle of the couches and chairs, so we were completely surrounded... just in case I fell asleep.

He was kicking his arms and legs while I played peek-a-boo. He seemed so happy .. I laid back and tickled his feet. He was soo cute ...

"uhhh.. Sapphire, it's time for breakfast," came a deep voice that I wasn't used to waking up to.

I looked around and saw Scorpius standing next to me holding a bright eyed Wesley. I looked up at him for a second in shock, but then I stood up quickly to get ready. "What time is it? I can't believe I fell asleep!"

He had a weird look on his face as I looked at him expectantly, "Well breakfast only has 30 more minutes."

I groaned and hurried up the stairs. I changed quickly, and then woke up Emma. I told her I would bring her breakfast to her first class, as long as she set her alarm for to wake her up in 15 minutes. I practically ran down to the Great Hall. I notice there didn't seem to be a lot of 7th years at breakfast, especially the girls. I smiled to myself and sat down next to Joey.

"Wow Fire, you look like death," Laughed Joey as I sat down.

"I wouldn't say that to Emma, Joseph. she had a rough night. Alice woke up crying at like 2:30, and when I woke up around 4:30 Emma was still trying to get her to sleep. It even took me 30 minutes to get her to sleep!" I sighed and looked across the table for the first time and was completely surprised. "What are you doing here?"

Scorpius smirked, "Well hello to you too. Can't I sit at whatever table I want?"

"I guess," I said slightly embarrassed.

"He's only here so Leighton doesn't give him a hard time for actually doing something for the baby and I was here if he needed help. Don't let him fool you," Tiffany stated as she sent him an annoyed look.

He looked sheepish, "Maybe that too ..."

I nodded, "So how was your night Tiff?"

The rest of the meal consisted of baby talk, but soon we were headed off to potions. I was talking to Tiffany and Jake but Scorpius was walking next to me holding Wes. The baby looked so tiny in Scorpius' arms. When we arrived at class everyone sat by their partner so they could watch their baby. I yawned as I sat down, but I took Wes and held him. I started to slowly rock him back and forth so he would fall asleep.

I was taking notes the fastest I could in case he woke up, but he never did. Other people had to leave the room with their screaming babies, but Wes slept through it all. Even as Scorpius lit the fire under our cauldron and began to prepare the ingredients under my supervision he slept on.

By the end of class Wes had woken up but he was quietly keeping himself busy in my arms by blowing his tongue. I couldn't believe our luck, because at the end of the class we were the only ones to complete the complex potion.

The rest of the day did not go as smoothly, because I refused to take Wes during Arthimancy. I told Scorpius it was his turn, and that I struggle in that class so I needed to stay. Scorpius ended up leaving class early, but he didn't seem mad about it.

At lunch Scorpius sat at the Gryffindor table again, but it was difficult to eat and feed Wes, so we needed each other to take turns. By the end of Herbology I was so ready to go back to the common room I almost cried when the bell rang.

We made our way up the many stairs, and Scorpius put Wes on the floor to play.

"I think I'll start the essay Professor Longbottom assigned, because it won't take long. You can do yours next, okay?" I asked Scorpius.

He nodded, "I'm too tired to do homework. It's going to have to wait."

I laughed, "You didn't even stay up with him last night!"

"I know. I don't know how you're not passed out right now," he said with a shrug.

I rolled my eyes and started on my essay. It was almost done when the door opened. I looked to see who it was, and was surprised to see Scorpius' sister Lyra.

"Hey guys, I wanted to come see your baby. If that's okay ..." she said with excitement on her face, but she also looked a little nervous.

"Hey that's more than okay. Now you can supervise your brother while I do my homework," I said with a smirk towards Scorpius. He stuck out his tongue at me and then picked Wesley up to show his sister.

"Oh wow he's so cute! He looks like you Scorpius. In your baby pictures. Do you remember that one of you in the bath tub when ..."

"Do you want to hold him?" Scorpius asked quickly to interrupt the story his sister was telling .. I wondered how it finished as she said yes and sat down on the couch with her arms stretched out.

"Oh wow, he has your eyes Sapphire. They're so pretty ... I was hoping you two were paired together. Just like I was hoping you wouldn't be with that Kelsey girl either. Scorpius the other day she was being so fake nice to me I didn't know what to do. Like I would ask HER for homework help.. Why doesn't she just understand that you don't like her? I really don't like her." Lyra was saying.

I finished my essay, and closed my book, "So do you want to feed Wes his bottle?"

Her eyes got big and she nodded, "If you're sure..."

"Of course I am. I'll go get one and be right back .." I was saying as I walked towards the stairs. I hurried into my room and made the bottle. I figured she would like to feed Wes. I walked back down the stairs, and handed her the bottle, "All you have to do is make sure the bottle is tipped enough so he doesn't suck in air. That makes his stomach upset."

She nodded as she watched Wes and the bottle intently, "I can't believe Score can even hold a baby. He told me you've been teaching him .."

I laughed, "He wasn't that bad ..."

"Oh I bet he was. I can't wait to write mum. Next time I come I will have to bring my camera. She will want to see Wes, but you never write home," Lyra said as she glanced at Scorpius with a stern look, but then continued watching Wes eat.

"I don't have anything to say .." Scorpius shrugged.

I opened up my arithmancy book and started the homework. I didn't get far before it was time for dinner, but maybe Jake could help me later. All four of us walked down to the great hall, as Lyra told us all about her day before she visited our common room.

The rest of the week flew by. Late nights, homework, feedings, diaper changes, and heads duties were adding up, and I was glad the end of November was approaching. Christmas break couldn't get here fast enough. The babies were a ton of work, and some of the partners were having problems. Scorpius and I were actually working well together still ... and it was difficult to see the babies develop. Wes and the others developed faster than normal babies, like he could already roll over and his smile was just like Scorpius's ... It made me nervous how much I'd grown attached to Wes, because I didn't know what would happen to him at the end of the project. 1 thing I did know was time was FLYING by...

...

I closed my potions book. Finally done with that homework, but since it was Thursday night I joined Scorpius with helping with the babies. We were watching Emma and Joey's baby while they were at practice, and they came over when Scorpius went to practice. We had worked out a schedule that helped everyone, even though in the beginning it was nothing but crazy. I figured Scorpius couldn't watch two at once so I had hurried through my essay, but it was still acceptable.

The babies were so cute and playing on their stomachs on a big blanket on the floor. Scorpius was laying down blocking the fireplace. Not even five minutes after I sat down, Emma came running into our common room. "FIRE!"

"Sorry Em, but I cannot babysit late again, have to have this transfigurations essay done by next week and I'm a little behind schedule, so I can't help you run around the castle looking for boys." I said as I picked up her baby and started to hand him to her.

… I swear I heard Scorpius mumble 'where' after she said fire … oh he was just hilarious, and it's not like Score could joke about nicknames … I sent him a glare.

"BUT! … Joey just"

"No Em" I interrupted her because we had talked about this earlier. "I will not double with Adam Wood again, so you can go out with Joey! You remember how long it took him to stop liking me last time? He asked me out from 4st to this year! I cannot lead him on like that again! Just go with Joey by yourself, he's liked you for ages."

"NO FIRE, _LISTEN_ TO ME! Joey fell off his broom at practice and is in the hospital wing. It's bad .. your Aunt Alicia is here … he hit his head …" she said as she plopped down on the couch and laid down.

"WHAT?" I said standing up much too fast and knocking a chair over. Why hadn't I noticed sooner she was still in her qudditich gear? "J-Joeyy Bear?" was all I could get out before the tears started to fall. He had been there with me since day one. We were the same age. Grandma Weasley always gave us the same Weasley sweater color, because we both had our dad's eyes. I was close with all of my cousins, but he was Uncle George's kid, so we did a little more with them. Twins were like that …

All of a sudden I was sobbing, and someone wrapped their arms around me. At the time I thought it was Emma, but looking back I should have known it wasn't her, because this person was taller. They sat me down on the couch and kept their arm around me. Soon I had stopped enough to get control of myself. He wasn't at St. Mungo's, so that was a good sign …

I stood up quickly and was surprised to see that Scorpius was the one comforting me. I smiled my thanks and walked over to the sobbing Emma. "Emma get your ARSE up. We need to go see him now." She got up quickly and we hurried out the door.

"I c-c-can't go seeeee him. I've never seen him so pale, and broken. After he fell I about passed out."

"Emma! We need to go see him!"

"N-n-no … I can't. I'll stay here. You g-g-go without me."

I was about to yell at Emma to get a grip when Scorpius interrupted me. "It would be better to go. Not knowing is the worst thing you can do at times like these. I'll be fine watching the babies. It's not like they're both going to start crawling while you're gone." …Why was he being so nice and insightful?

Emma believed him, so we practically ran to the hospital wing, and once we got there it was practically full. Aunt Alicia and Uncle George were there by his bed even though he was sleeping. The whole qudditich team, and I were all there. Wait a second … the twins and Greg were here too … I walked over to Trev and Ty.

"Hey guys, who let you in?"

They could tell I had been crying, so they gave me a 'twin hug' protectively. (It used to be known as a Saphhie sandwich, but it had matured as we grew older. It would still be a sandwich whenever they were feeling immature though.) "We came with Uncle George." Said Ty

"Dad wanted us to make sure you weren't suicidal. McGonagall is letting us stay the night." Said Trev.

We stayed a while, and soon it was nearing midnight.

"Fire, Madam P. said he'll be fine in a while. She just has some work to do, and it might take a while for his head to fully heal, but you can go to sleep, and come back in the morning." Said Greg reassuringly.

"… I guess I do need sleep … come on you two." I told the twins. We walked back my room in silence, which was very odd for us, but we were all thinking of Joey. We finally arrived back at my room so I said the password and went in. Emma got her baby from the play pin left quickly.

"I call Saphhie's bed!" yelled Ty

"UGH … fine, but this place is so tyte! I wish I had been head boy," Trev said. I laughed sarcastically, at the thought of him as head boy.

"SHHHHHH you two need to keep it down. Remember the baby? He's probably asleep, so is Scorpius" I warned them as I headed towards the stairs.

"Or he's right over THERE." Laughed Trev, I turned to look, and sure enough on the couch closest to the fire was Scorpius. He was looking at us confused. He looked as if he had just woken up.

"Hey dude don't stare at us!"

"Yeah, thanks for lying to us!"

"Even if Saphhie started it … you shouldn't have continued it." Joked the twins.

"Go upstairs you two, NOW, and don't even think of getting on the bed, because it's MINE."

"She's so pushyyyyyyy, when she's tired," whined Trev.

Ty on the other hand got a smirk on his face. I took a deep breath to prepare myself.

"Do you remember when you were little and Mum taught you all the animals and the sounds they make … well right now miss attitude, you're a lion, RAWWWWR!" the twins ran up the stairs laughing

"WELL AT LEAST I'M NOT A LAUGHING HYENA! AND YOU TWO SHOULD BE GLAD YOU'RE HERE AND NOT IN THE CROWDED DIRTY BOYS DORM WITH THE REST OF THEM!" I yelled up the stairs, and then turned towards Scorpius. "Sorry about them, but I felt bad leaving the there in the hospital wing, and it makes me feel better having them here … if you were wondering, Joey will recover … eventually … but anyways lock your door, you never know with these two …" I smiled and started to walk back towards the stairs. "Oh and thanks for not letting me like pass out before … and for putting Wes to sleep." with that I walked up the stairs and yelled at the twins for being on my bed.

"But it's not a slumber party if we don't all sleep on a bed." Joked Ty

"We enlarged it … and the floor is uncomfortable … come on … like old times."

I got my wand and separated the bed into a king size bed and a twin bed. "I don't trust you two not to prank me while I'm sleeping." I put a shield around my bed and went to sleep. I was too tired for this. I had a baby now … well sort of.


End file.
